


The end I wished for us

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They barely defeated the dread doctors. Stiles and Scott were bros again but the sting of the whole “I-believe-in-Theo-instead-of-you” still hurt.<br/>Watching the rain wash away the remains of the fire, Stiles remembered Derek…<br/>Derek Hale most likely would have been fooled like everyone else, but Stiles felt he would have also trusted him and kicked Theo´s wolf-y ass and maybe shaken Scott a little for being a bad friend.   </p><p>But Derek left and the asshole hadn’t even texted since…<br/>“Hey Braeden, send my love to Sourwolf.” The bounty hunter looked back at him confused. “Sorry, force of habit. I meant Derek,” he shrugged.</p><p>“And who’s Derek?” Braeden asked.</p><p>And that's how it all started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank to the AMAZING mountain_ash for all her work and help. This person had no obligation on helping me but thanks to all the help and hard work this fic is almost finished. You can find all about this wonderfull human being here: stilinskihaleworld.tumblr.com  
> Go on, go check the blog. It´s awesome for any Sterek fan <3
> 
> You can also look for mountan_ash in AO3 :)
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH!!!!!

 

They barely defeated the dread doctors. Stiles and Scott were bros again but the sting of the whole “I-believe-in-Theo-instead-of-you” still hurt.

They were covered in that disgusting silver shit mixed with bad blood and who knows what else. Stiles was hardly standing while Scott and Kira were saying goodbye to Braeden. The rest of the pack was in awe about the final result of the fight. All of them had at some point during the doctors’ attack.

Watching the rain wash away the remains of the fire, Stiles remembered Derek… …his mind acting as weird as always. He remembered Derek once saying he didn’t trust him and only months later fully believing him when Stiles told him his new girlfriend was just as crazy as the last one. It wasn't the first time the thought occurred to him but this time Stiles couldn't shut it out.

Derek would have believed him.

Derek Hale most likely would have been fooled like everyone else, but Stiles felt he would have also trusted him and kicked Theo´s wolf-y ass and maybe shaken Scott a little for being a bad friend.   

But Derek left and the asshole hadn’t even texted since…

“Hey Braeden, send my love to Sourwolf.” The bounty hunter looked back at him confused. “Sorry, force of habit. I meant Derek,” he shrugged.

“And who’s Derek?” Braeden asked.

And that's how it all started.

\--

Scott sent everyone home to recharge and asked Braeden if she was willing to see Deaton just for a quick check.

She seemed a little distrustful, but Malia convinced her.

Stiles drove the three of them to the vet clinic. While doctor D made took tests to her Scott forced Stiles to shower at the clinic and then lent him some extra clothes. When Deaton finally let them inside the exam room he confirmed what Stiles already suspected.

“Someone has magically taken away some of her memories. Without knowing the exact spell I´m afraid I cannot undo it.”

The Vet's voice seemed very far away and the world started spinning. Stiles closed his eyes for a second and the next time he opened them he was in his bed.

“You fainted.” Malia told him. She was looking at him from his desk chair. “You should go back to sleep now. Deaton said you and the rest of us need to rest in order to heal.”

“Not a werewolf remember?” Stiles tried to sit up but his body wouldn’t listen to his commands.

“Always.” She stood up and in a blink of an eye Malia was pushing him back into bed. “Now you are going to listen and stay put.”

“But Braeden.” He complained. “She doesn’t remember Derek, we need to try and-“

“All the pack has been informed by Scott. We tried to contact him but his phone number is out of service, we have no idea where Braeden could have lost him and to be honest we are too tired to think.” Malia loosened her grip. “We need you Stiles, so please sleep a little more and then you can tell us what to do”

Stiles sighed and stopped struggling. “You’re right.”

Instead of staying with him, Malia said goodbye and left. If Stiles hadn’t been so exhausted maybe he would have realized that this wasn't the first time she had chosen not to stay, nor was it the first time he hadn’t ask her to.

\--

After a good day and night of rest the pack was ready to start digging and met at Scott's house.

Braeden was outraged about the situation.

“Whoever or whatever did this to me is going to pay,” she swore, desperate to have something to aim for and shoot. Stiles understood. Suddenly realizing one day that the last months of your life have been a lie must suck big time.

“If we only knew when or where…” Kira said worriedly.

“Then let's start from the moment you remember leaving Beacon Hills” Parrish was holding Lydia´s hand as he spoke. “If what I understood is correct then we could figure this out by tracking your movements. The only thing you don’t remember is Hale, but you do know what route you followed and the places you've been.”

Braeden took a seat and started talking while Parrish took notes and asked the right questions. Mason looked for a map and was about to use the wrong color to mark the route so Stiles took control of the markers.

Lydia helped by getting the numbers of the hotels Breaden mentioned. Kira, Liam and Mason were in charge of calling and asking if she had been there alone or if a man matching Derek´s description had been with her.

At some point Stiles’ dad arrived with food and Melissa McCall smiled at the man a little. Maybe she was closer to forgiving his father.

Stiles had no idea what had happened between them, but he knew something had definitely happened. He and Scott had talked about it but they weren't sure what could possibly make the two fight so badly. It was obvious that Stiles’ dad was the one to blame because he seemed embarrassed and unsure and that behavior screamed **guilty** , **I'm sorry** and **please forgive me**.

Scott elbowed him, his thoughts probably in sync with Stiles´.

The pack had a messy lunch together; his dad was out of commission for a few days, still recovering, and offered his help too.

Melissa had to go to work and left Lydia in charge of the house.

“But mom-“Scott started.

“You might be the alpha sweetie, but I trust her to stop any ideas that might end in my house being destroyed.” She patted his cheek and left.

“It was one time!” Scott whined as Stiles yelled “We stopped the chanting right away!”

“Still, you should have known not to mix sandalwood with sulfate in an enclosed environment.” Lydia shook her head.

As if anyone besides her would know that…

\--

Three days later they’d still found nothing. Most of the places Braeden had stayed at had no video cameras or attendants who cared enough to know who their guests were and speaking over the phone with these people infuriated Stiles.

“What a dick!” Stiles shouted at the phone after being hung up on once again.

“You need to stop insulting everyone.” Malia said and Stiles was surprised she was the one advising him about social conduct.

“How hard can it be for people to remember Derek?” He whined.

“Maybe if your description was something better than tall, dark and handsome.” Lydia raised one of her perfect eyebrows at him.

“Or grumpy face but sparkling eyes?” Kira added sweetly.

“Or hot guy in a leather jacket.” Mason said.

“Or-“

“I got it! I´m not good at describing people.” Stiles interrupted before Liam could embarrass him further.

“Murderous glare, judgmental eyebrows, chiseled chin, perfect body… I´d say you’re very good.” Braeden was looking at the one picture Stiles had of Derek and for some reason the compliment made him blush.

Feeling uncomfortable, he left the room. Outside it was bright and sunny- a nice day to practice lacrosse.

“Hey…” Scott approached him silently

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Stiles admitted.

“You’re worried. Derek has been there for us from the beginning, saving our lives, guiding me… I get it.” His bro patted his shoulder.

He wanted to say _yeah that´s why_ but there was something else, something Stiles wasn’t ready to explore just yet.

 _Not that there is really a special reason_. He thought.

Stiles was like that. He either cared about people too much or he didn't at all, and after all they had lived through with Derek, of course Stiles cared about him. That was it.

_That has to be it._

“We won't be able to find him from here Scott” He pulled at his messy hair.

“I know… That's why I've been talking to your dad”

Stiles turned a little surprised and a lot more expectant.

“Let’s go back inside”

\--

Scott really wanted to go, but Beacon Hills needed its alpha and they didn´t know how long the quest would take them. Kira had just come back home, Lydia was still recovering and, let's be honest, if Scott stayed behind without Stiles he would need Lydia by his side.

John hugged Stiles and his voice broke when he said goodbye. Lydia promised Parrish to call if she saw that any of them were going to die. Malia lied to his father about going to visit some colleges and Braeden drove them out of Beacon Hills after a heartwarming goodbye from the pack.

Stiles had been dreaming of leaving his town for a long time but he never thought he´d do it without Scott.

His memories took him back to the last day of summer a year ago, when the two of them were hanging out by Stiles’ jeep talking about senior year and college plans. “No one gets left behind” Stiles had said, that was his “vision”, and now he was leaving Scott behind for the first time.

He felt nervous and afraid thinking of all the bad things that could happened once he was gone, but worse he thought of all the other things that could happened. What if he left and no one missed him? What if Scott realized that all their years of friendship had only held him down? What if he didn't need Stiles’ friendship anymore? What if they were happy without Stiles?….

He shook his head and jumped in the car. He couldn't think like that. He needed to focus on his mission. And this could be good for them, a time away to figure some things out about their relationship.

It was a statement of how much he had grown up that he wasn't sobbing like a baby or refusing to go out to search for Derek without his brother.

He saw Kira hold onto his brother's arm, his friends looking worried and his dad… Stiles couldn't think about that. At least Melissa seemed to have forgiven him because she was right next to John, a hand on his shoulder. She was going to take care of him for sure.

They travelled for two days, making every stop Braeden remembered.

A waitress in a small town recalled Derek and the tip he left for her. A cleaning lady from a motel said she saw him checking out. A mechanic told Parrish he had helped Braeden and Derek on the road and they mentioned they were on their way to New York.

During the trip Stiles proved he could keep his mouth shut. Jordan was a bit worried about the change, but Malia said it was normal once Stiles fixated on something.

“He is talking, but inside his head. Don’t be surprised if one day he starts talking to you about weird stuff out of nowhere.” Malia was trying to get comfortable in her seat.

“As if I was being part of the conversation?” Parrish was driving.

“We all are…inside his head.” She huffed, giving up.

“You do realize I'm here, right?” Stiles reminded them from the back seat. Braeden was asleep next to him.

Stiles called his dad every morning and Scott called them to check. Kira texted Malia regularly and Stiles suspected by the dopey grin on Jordan's face that Lydia texted quite often too.

Finally they arrived in New York and that's when things got interesting.

They found the place Braeden stayed at with Derek, but according to the manager he only stayed one night.

“But she can tell you that” the man pointed confused at Braeden. “She stayed for a week after he left.”

“Well, she’s having a little memory-problem so anything you can tell us can be of help.” Stiles had no idea what it was. Maybe his cheeky smile, his expressive eyes, the thing is the guy seemed to think Stiles was flirting with him and shockingly he expressed interest.

“Well, maybe I could check. It's only been a month.” Troy- Stiles read the name on the tag-  licked his lips suggestively and made Stiles feel as if he’d achieved something.

_Oh, yeah, I am attractive to gay guys. In your face Danny!_

They flirted for a moment; Troy left to ask around and came back with a duffle bag.

“You left this behind” He spoke to Braeden but his eyes remained on Stiles.

“Thank you so much.” Stiles bit his lip.

“Anytime” Troy gave him a card with his number and Stiles tried not to show how amazed and nervous he felt.

This was the first time he’d gotten someone’s number! And it was a good looking guy.

Stiles was not going to think about that, so he just shrugged it off.

“Maybe Beacon Hills is too small for people to notice how hot I am,” he tried to sound cool.

His friends didn´t comment on it and Stiles was thankful about it.

They went through the bag on the car.

“We have his clothes, some books… What happened to him?” Braeden was as frustrated as any of them.

“Maybe this can help.” Stiles grabbed a small journal. “He was tracking something. Every place we stopped on the way here is recorded. And also a name: Hecate.”

“That sounds familiar…” Braeden grabbed her phone.

“Didn't you read something about some kind of goddess with that name?” Malia was right, he had read about her but…

“No, it´s a case.” Braeden said. “I was hired to find an immortal.”

The car felt silent.

“Immortal?” Someone repeated in a whisper.

“According to the company that hired me there is a woman that cannot die. They want to know how she does it.” Braeden rubbed her temple and took several long breaths. “I forgot…” she grabbed her head with both hands. “It hurts!”

Braeden was shuddering and gasping.

 _The memories obviously triggered some kind of security barrier._ Stiles thought while he searched for the medicine Deaton gave him. “Here, this should help” he helped her chewing the weird smelling herb. “Stop thinking about it, think about anything else.”

“Ice cream!” Malia shouted holding to the seat and looking Breading from her place on the back of the car “Remember that place we went and had that “tonight show” flavor one? I really liked it but you said…”

Braeden turned to look at her and started to calm down. “I like strawberry more…”

The girls looked at each other, sharing a moment. Stiles had noticed both of them getting along during the trip but it was obvious they spent a lot of time together while hunting the desert wolf. He felt a little relieved about that, when the pack was falling apart he had pushed Malia away and had felt guilty about it but she was strong and had found a new friend and now things between all of them could start healing…

“I need food.” Stiles started the car and drove to a restaurant. It was useless to try and take something more from Braeden after that episode.

The place was small and had few people scattered around. They talked about their hypotheses until the food arrived and then focused on eating. Stiles liked the fries but he couldn’t think of anything except what the hell happened to Derek? He was a born werewolf who had been manipulated, shot so many times Stiles was sure only God knew how many, kidnapped a remarkable number of times as well, de-aged, tortured, electrocuted, and who knew what else. But Derek is also a survivor… Stiles tried to comfort himself with that thought. He had endured and suffered so much shit, but he never stopped trying.

“We need a plan,” he said. “I can ask to my contacts, see if I told someone what I found” Braeden took her phone and went out of the restaurant.

“I´ll call home and tell them the news,” Jordan left too.

The few people in the restaurant were minding their own business. Braeden was human and Parrish still hadn’t shown super hearing powers. Stiles guessed that´s why Malia felt that was the right moment to have the talk.

“You'd kill for me, wouldn't you?” she said, looking into his eyes.

Stiles nodded, a little insecure as to where this was going.

“I would too.” She assured Stiles eagerly. “If there is something I learned from hunting down the desert wolf is that you can't do everything alone. I wouldn't have made it without Braeden and Scott and you. When I was a coyote I kept to myself thinking only about survival but now I know there is more than that, I want to live fully.” Malia took a deep breath before saying: “I want to be part of the pack-”

“You are” Stiles blurred.

Malia smiled at his outburst. “I know, what I meant is that I want us to be ok. I need you to know I´m happy that you moved on and all I want is for you to be happy”

“I want you to be happy too.” Stiles nodded understanding. “We are pack”

“We are pack” She agreed.

\--

Braeden knocked on some doors and finally found a lead.

They found themselves in a small neighborhood of New York. There were trees surrounding the houses and the neighborhood was hard to see it at first and Stiles was surprised to find such an ideal hideout for a werewolf.

They were waiting in the car watching the streets when Malia pointed ahead.

At first Stiles thought she got it wrong because all he could see was this guy walking and holding hands with a small child, probably four or five years old, but then something caught his attention. The way the blue button up shirt held his shoulders, how the gray vest marked his waist, the confident walk. Stiles couldn't believe his eyes when the light hit the guys face and he jumped out of the car, but then froze on the spot.

“Derek.”

It was Derek. A shaved and smiling Derek Hale. The werewolf was looking at the child as if she held the world in her tiny little hands.

Stiles was aware of Malia moving forward but he couldn't react. All this time worrying about him and he was playing happy family, probably with some beautiful brunette judging by the girl´s skin tone and hair. The whole situation made something inside Stiles twist and growl and break. Definitely something broke. The relief of finding him alive lasted too short a time. He was mad now, hurt, pissed off.

He could hear Malia calling his name.

“Derek! We´ve been looking for you.” She sounded angry too.

Derek stopped, looking confused.

“Daddy? Who is she?” The little girl asked.

“I don't know.” He answered before lifting her up on his arms. “I´m sorry but I think you made a mistake. I don't know you.”

Malia took a step back. Stiles couldn't see her face but he could guess she was shaken. Just as he was.

Derek kept walking with the girl in his arms until the last house of the street. Malia returned to the car confused just as Stiles was.

“So…” Braeden was the first to talk.

“He doesn't know me. I heard his heartbeat. He wasn't lying.” Malia said, astonished.

“He not only doesn’t remember any of us but somehow got himself a daughter.” Braeden murmured to herself. “I think I got lucky.”

Parrish started the car and took them back to the motel.

Ignoring his phone Stiles stayed on the uncomfortable motel bed looking at the cracked ceiling. His mind was blank for a few hours just assimilating the picture in his head: Derek smiling with a daughter, looking happy and not worried about any creature trying to kill him. Derek Hale, a happy father.

He stood up, remembering the waitress they talked to a few days ago, searched for the restaurant number and asked for her.

“Hi, I’m sorry to bother you, I'm still looking for my friend and I was wondering if you remember seeing him with a kid?”

“A kid? I don't think so, but after you left I talked to the other waitress and she said the woman that travelled with him was asking around, looking for someone.”

“Did she have a picture or a name?”

“A picture. And my co- worker told me the woman she was looking for had a kid, a little girl, dark skin, curly hair?” Stiles heard a customer call for her. “Sorry I can't be of more help. Hope you find your friend.”

“Thank you,” Stiles managed to say before hanging up.

“What is going on? Who could do something like this and why?” Just like that his mind started fuzzing with all kinds of questions and theories.

The dim motel room was not an ideal headquarters and he vaguely thought of how hard it must be for the Winchester brothers to do their research from places like this.

Parrish wasn't around but luckily his notepad was. Stiles started from the beginning, took his markers out and did what he does best.

By the time the others came back one wall of the room was covered with notes, quotes from magic books, a map and a lot of red marker.

Before someone could say anything he was already asking.

“Do you have anything new for me?”

Jordan was the one answering. “He works in a publishing editorial in the city. His daughter's name is Arlen Hale, she’s five years old. There’s no trace of the mother so far.”

“Single father?” Stiles interrupted.

After Jordan confirmed it, Stiles proceeded to take one of the notes off the wall, the one that said “wife=witch”.

“One less theory.” He whispered.

The laptop on the coffee table rang and Stiles accepted the Skype call.

“What do you have so far?” Lydia and Deaton were on the other side. The rest of the pack was probably in the next room not allowed to bother around while Lydia was talking.

He left Jordan to give the updates before explaining his wall.

“So far we have nothing on whoever did this except it has to be very powerful and skilled to manage this grade of memory loss without causing brain damage. On the other hand I don't think we´ll be able to find the woman Derek and Braeden were tracking; if she left her daughter to Derek we should assume she’s either dead or guilty of this situation. The life Derek is leading only adds to the theory that we are facing someone very, very powerful. I think the key is to gather information about this child; we should survey his movements for now, see if there’s someone close to him that can give us something. Anything.” He pointed to the wall and started to read some of the books he found about immortals and memory spells.

“We should go get some food.” Malia said to Braeden throwing her jacket at her. “He is the brain, we are the muscles” She smirked to the bounty hunter “We won’t be of any help right now.”

The woman seemed a bit offended but ended up leaving with Malia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the confusion! Here is chapter two to compensate :)  
> Hope you like it.  
> Again mountain_ash is the reason this fic is finished. THANK YOU!

The discussion carried on for hours. Deaton had heard about immortals but not this specific one.

“I think that's the key to know what happened to Derek,” Stiles asserted.

“I´ll get right to it,” the good doctor assured them.

Stiles waved goodbye to Lydia and left her with an eager Jordan. He had no idea what was happening with them and his mind was too tired to try and guess. He went to bed and fell asleep quickly.

\--

Braeden and Malia had the first shift to spy on Derek in his normal life while Parrish and Stiles kept researching.

When it was Stiles´ turn he was frustrated and upset. Why? He kept asking Why this? Why Derek?

He went to the coffee shop in front of Derek´s office which was cramped because of the rain outside. He pulled his hood off his head and tried to smooth his messy hair, which was a lost cause.

Stiles ordered a coffee and sat down at a small table next to the window. As he turned from the counter, Stiles got lucky that a girl sitting nearby stood up and left, leaving an empty table.

He took out his phone and saw his dad’s missed calls. Shit. He’d forgotten it was on silent mode.

His fingers started to type the typical: I'm sorry dad… when someone knew sat down in the chair across from him.

“Excuse me but… do I know you?”

He recognized the voice immediately and cursed inside. The whole point of having a watch was to trace Derek´s steps carefully and see if they could find something helpful, but just 20 minutes on his watch and Derek had managed to sneak up on him. On him.

He raised his eyes slowly. Derek was wearing a lilac button up, tight on his chest and shoulders. He had a wet coat against the chair and his hair was a mess, but of course that looked good on him.

_Everything looks good on him. Leather jackets, Henleys, button up shirts, vests, nakedness…_

Stiles was surprised by his own thoughts, he never notice how much attention he paid to Derek before.

 _Not the time for introspection_. He reminded himself.

Another surprise for Stiles were Derek´s glasses. _Werewolves don’t need glasses._

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, his brain too busy absorbing every detail of this handsome - _not the time-_ and happy man.

“I´m sorry again, I just have this feeling…” Derek seemed nervous but had a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. His eyes tracing Stiles´ face in earnest.

 _Maybe he can remember me… no, why would he?_ He shook the idea. But again, Derek was asking himself the same question apparently.

“Derek Hale?” He asked and the man's expression closed off. “I can't believe it. I´m from Beacon Hills.”

And just like that Derek was smiling again. _Wow…_ His brain sighed at the view.

“So we do know each other.” The man seemed happy with the idea.

“Sort of… My last name is Stilinski.” Derek not being his usual self, made Stiles suspect that maybe he did need the glasses. “Stiles Stilinski.”

“Like the Deputy?” Again, amazement was glowing in those mesmerizing hazel-green eyes.

“Sheriff now,” Stiles nodded. “But we never got the chance to meet before the…ohm, before you left.”

The smile faltered just a bit and changed from excited to nostalgic.

“I remember your dad. He was very kind with me and my sisters after the fire.”

Stiles attention picked that change. He said _sisters_ , in plural.

“How are they? Laura and Cora?” He dared to ask.

Derek remained silent for a moment, his eyes fixed in his coffee cup. “Laura died in a car crash a couple of years ago.” Derek finally said.

Stiles looked through the window. The rain was light now, people passing by in a rush under colorful umbrellas.

“I’m sorry for your loss” A lump formed in Stiles’ throat, making it hard to swallow. It was strange to know he’d discovered half of Laura's dead body a few years before, to remember he blamed Derek for her death and now here they were, Laura still dead but Derek couldn't remember the truth.

 _Why even after all this does he have to keep carrying the loss of everyone he loved?_ It seemed as if Derek was cursed to suffer in every version of reality he lived in and that made Stiles feel sick. That was not fair.

“It´s ok.” Derek gazed back at him. “She lived a full life after we left Beacon Hills. She was happy.” Derek wasn’t sad per se, he was, again, nostalgic.

“I´m glad” Stiles felt his mouth twitch and form something like a smile, his eyes tracing Derek´s unable to shift his focus anymore.

Derek's eyebrows were doing something he never saw before today. They were being friendly and inviting.

“Cora is all the way down in South America. Argentina this week, she’s travelling and doing what she loves,” he took his phone out and showed Stiles a picture.

Stiles moved across the small table to be able to appreciate it.

“What..?” _Yep, that was Cora, smiling and petting a polar bear_.

“She’s a zoologist. Goes around the world making sure the animals in captivity have the best life they can.” The man sounded so proud.

The next picture was one of Cora and Derek holding his daughter, surrounded by small puppies.

Stiles couldn't help but to coo. “That is just so cute,” he laughed. When he glanced at Derek the man was looking at him as if he was seeing Stiles for the first time and that look made Stiles's heart ache.

“She’s my daughter, Arlen.” Derek studied Stiles´ reaction.

“She’s beautiful,” Stiles answered softly.

After a moment of glancing into each other’s eyes Derek asked the question.

“What are you doing here Stiles?”

It was almost like the old Derek. The one that rolled his eyes and sighed at Stiles when he knocked on his loft door too early for a pack meeting. The one that huffed in resignation when he got home and Stiles was already there because Derek had made the horrible mistake of letting Stiles make a copy of his key. The one that got tired of trying to make Stiles step back from a fight.

_Here goes nothing._

“I’m considering coming here to study so I´m checking universities,” he straight out lied.

Stiles waited for Derek to pick up his obvious lie but it didn´t happened.

_So I was right. He doesn’t even know he’s a werewolf._

“You’re still in high school,” Derek sat back on his chair putting as much distance between them as he could.

Stiles mimicked him, feeling a sudden wave of rage- something old Derek provoked in him quite often.

“Not for long.” He crossed his arms.

“Time passes quickly,” the man nodded slowly, thoughtful, before glaring at Stiles. “I still remember when I was your age.”

 _Oh, no. Not the age card._ If Stiles wasn't so pissed maybe he could have realized what the implications of this conversation were.

“Five years is not that far apart,” he snapped back.

Derek scowled. “Seven.”

“Six and a half tops.” Stiles leaned back in, daring Derek to lie one more time.

“Still, enough for a guy to finish college and have a kid.” Derek leaned over the small table again.

“True. But I wouldn't mind-”

“Stiles!” Jordan cut him mid-sentence. “I´ve been looking for you. Your father called…” He stopped when he noticed Derek. He pointedly looked back and forth between them. “Am I interrupting something?” He asked, confused.

“Deputy Jordan Parrish, meet Derek Hale. He used to live in Beacon Hills eight years ago.” Stiles introduced.

The two men stared at each other. Stiles could see Jordan's surprise but he recovered quickly.

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Parrish made a stiff gesture and Stiles could see Derek´s offended ego at the “sir” part, they were about the same age.

An alarm went off and Derek stood up. “I have to pick up my daughter,” he said, but stayed still and stared at Stiles, an obvious struggle in his mind. “How long are you staying?” He finally asked.

“Just arrived, so…” He shrugged. “A couple of days, maybe more. It depends on-” he lowered his gaze and bit his lip.

Stiles almost said: it depends on you. _What am I thinking?_

When he dared to look back up Derek's eyes were soft and the tension in his shoulders left him, letting the resignation show clear for anyone who was truly observing.

The man took his coat and searched in one of his pockets. “Here,” he left a card on the table. “I can show you around if you want.”

Derek turned, nodded his head to Parrish and left the coffee shop.

Stiles held the card between his fingers. It was dark blue with white letters.

“Derek Hale – editor,” he read out loud. His thumb traced the numbers.

“We should go.” Was all Parrish said.

The rain had stopped but Stiles pulled the hood over his head anyways. He let Parrish drive back to the motel trying -but failing- not to read too much into his meeting with Derek.

Stiles had always assume that if he and Derek would have met in a non-supernatural-life and death-situation then an apparently human Derek Hale would have -if not hate- at least ignored Stiles existence completely. But according to what just happened in that coffee shop he was wrong. Oh, he was so wrong about so many things.

Did he imagine all the flirting and loaded conversation? He really had no time for this so Stiles did what he did best, ignored all that train of thought and struggle to focus on what was important.

_I´m in  mission. I can't think about anything else right. Besides, derek is straight…. right?_

The pack was on Skype again. His father standing behind Lydia got closer to the screen as soon as he entered the room.

Braeden passed him a plate of pizza.

“Stiles, are you ok?” John asked, worried.

“Yes dad. I´m sorry I forgot my phone was on silent mode and I was about to text you when... well, Derek found me.”

Everyone waited expectantly.

“How?” Scott asked. “What happened?” He heard Kira´s voice. “Did he attack you?” His dad questioned.

“No, not at all. We just…. Talked” Stiles didn't know how to explain it.

“They had a coffee date,” Parrish added with a grin.

“Date?” More than one of his friends asked at the same time.

“I was in the coffee shop ready to start my watch when he sat right in front of me. He asked if we knew each other and I thought maybe he remembered me. It wasn't a date,” he hand gestured uncontrollably.

“I can't believe he used that pick up line with you.” His dad rubbed his face.

“I can't believe he fell for it,” Mason joked in return.

“What are you even talking about?” Stiles was getting the feeling the whole pack was conspiring against him.

“Hi there,” Lydia turned into the camera to look at Jordan. “I know it's weird, but have we met before?” She used her sweet voice and soft smile.

“I don't think so, I would definitely remember you.” Jordan played along with a crooked smile. Lydia blinked playing with her hair and stared back from under her eyelashes. “But maybe we can fix that.”

“Coffee?” She offered.

“I'd love to.” Jordan sighed.

They both dropped the acting to stare at Stiles.

_Gosh, I hate my friends._

“The point you are all missing is that I made contact with him and now I can get close without Derek calling the police.” He slumped into a chair.

“I'm guessing that means you got his number.” His dad said, looking resigned.

“It's not like that! I told him I was considering coming here for college and he offered to show me around.” Stiles whined.

This time he heard the laughter on the other side of the laptop, probably the puppies.

“How are Hayden and the rest doing?” He changed the conversation.

Liam exchanged places with his dad. “A lot better. We´ve been training together as often as we can.”

“That reminds me…” Stiles mentioned the fact that Derek didn’t show any supernatural signs.

“So he doesn’t know he’s a werewolf,” Lydia guessed.

“That changes things.” Deaton told them about his findings but he needed more time to get something useful. “So far I found a demon that feeds on memories, but it lets the victim in a state of coma and an old spells that can change the memories of a group of people but that leaves a visible mark in their bodies. There is nothing about suppressing one's true nature like it seemes it´s Derek´s case or related to immortals yet.”  

After they ended the call the room was silent for a moment. Everyone lost on their own minds. Stiles trying to process what Deaton had found so far.

“Joke aside.” Parrish said out of the blue. “I do think he is interested in you Stiles.”

And that was exactly what Stiles didn't want to think about.

\--

\--

Next day Stiles was fixated on reading about the Greek goddess when Parrish went out to call home, which could be translated to “call Lydia”. Braeden was out with Malia doing… well Stiles didn't pay much attention when they talked about their plans to be honest.

 _This is stupid._ He said to himself while walking around the motel room trying to find the courage to send a simple text to Derek or find the determination to not do it.

He sent it.

**< <Hi Derek! It´s Stiles. Do you have time to meet today?>>**

The moment he pressed sent he regretted it, but it wasn't for long. Derek’s reply was instantaneous and for one second Parrish´s words from last night echoed in his thoughts.

 **< <I can pick you up.** **Where are you staying? >>**

Stiles gave an address three blocks away from the motel just in case. He was paranoid for good reasons.

Derek was driving what you could call a soccer-mom´s van and got out of the car just to open the door for Stiles.

“It´s a little bit messy but I can´t make Arlen stop eating inside,” the man grinned when Stiles assure him he didn´t mind.

“So, where are we going?”

“Well, many of NYU´s campus buildings are located in Manhattan´ Greenwich Village neighborhood…” Derek recited all Stiles had read on the nyu.edu page, but he didn´t say anything about it. He just wanted to listen to Derek talk about normal stuff in a soothing voice. This was the first time Stiles had heard him talk this much and the whole situation was surreal.

He told Stiles about the on-campus housing and the Housing and Roommate Registry that NYU had for those interested in living off-campus.

Derek showed him the streets of New York and stopped the car so they could walk through Washington Square Park. There were a lot of people around the fountain in front of the arch and Derek took his phone out.

“You should send a picture to your dad, let him know you’re ok.”

 _What an ordinary and vain thing…._ Take a picture in a park? Send a picture to your dad from a trip? That was insanely normal.

Stiles stood awkwardly with the arch at his back and Derek laughed but took the picture anyways.

They walked around the trees until Stiles realized, “You have a job.”

Derek laughed again. He did that a lot apparently but it never stopped stunning Stiles.

“Most adults do.”

“I know.” Stiles wanted to punch himself sometimes. “I meant, shouldn’t you be at work right now?”

“Yes, but we still have a little more time.” The man looked at the sky and Stiles was stunned at the sight of his eyes reflecting the sunlight.

“Thank you,” he said. “For doing this.” Stiles started to feel guilty for lying. _Shit_.

Stiles was making Derek waste his time. He already knew his place was in beacon Hills protecting the people he cared about. Lying about collage and all of it felt wrong. Stiles had suffered what lying made to you after Scott was bitten and everyone agreed that it was best for them to be open and honest after the Alpha pack and the Darach but now… he was lying again.

Derek looked at him for a moment before turning around. “I still have to show you the transportation options.”

 _I wish I could…_ He thought but then his own brain answer. _What? The whole point is to help Derek and take him back to Beacon Hills._

 _But what if we can´t?_ What if this was permanent and Derek never regained his memory again? What if they managed to do that only for Derek to leave? No one could say for certain Derek wanted to go back to Beacon Hills.

Stiles turned those thoughts away, hurrying to walk next to Derek and keep listening to him talk about how it was when he and his sisters went to college.

Derek talked about Laura falling in love and getting married, about Cora choosing to go out into the world. About their little family of three overcoming their pain and finally growing to be more.

Derek was driving Stiles back to the motel when the tone of the conversation changed.

“When Arlen was born I thought being an uncle was the best thing to ever happen to me,” the man driving sighed.

“Then… she isn´t…?” Stiles couldn’t even say it.

“Mine? Not exactly. Laura´s.” Derek took a moment to collect his thought before talking again. “Cora and I were watching a movie back in the apartment we rented together when the police called. I drove us to the hospital and the doctor gave us the news. Laura and her husband had died in the act but little Arlen of only two years old was unharmed. It was a miracle.” Derek´s nostalgic smile was there again and Stiles was surprised to find he already had a whole category of Derek’s different smiles.

He didn’t know what made him do it. Maybe the pull in his chest growing stronger. Maybe knowing how much it sucked to lose the people you love. Probably imagining how much it would suck once Derek gets out of the memory spell. But he reached for the man´s hand and held it in silence for a moment.

When Stiles was about to let go, feeling he might have lingered too long, Derek moved his hand and held Stiles´ there.

None of them said a word. The pull inside Stiles was getting hard to fight against. Whatever it was happening to him it was not normal, that was a given. Or at least it couldn’t be…

Because there is no way he could be falling for Derek.

 _Not again._ His mind provided and suddenly Stiles head started spinning. _Again?_ He questioned himself. _Have I ever…? What?_

The car stopped. Stiles looked out the window and took a deep breath.

He needed to let go of Derek's hand.

“Thank you,” he said instead.

Derek looked at their joined hands and swallowed hard. “Stiles I…”

An alarm went off. It was Derek´s.

“You have to go.” Stiles said, releasing his hold and opening the car door. “Thank you again, for everything.”

He stayed on the sidewalk, hands in his hoodie, watching the car getting lost in the New York traffic before walking back to the motel.

Malia, Breaden and Jordan were going through his research. They didn’t ask anything and Stiles was thankful for that. His chest was hurting and the pull he felt made him restless.

“I’m not sure if we’re doing the right thing anymore,” he admitted when Scott called.

“What do you mean Stiles?” His friend sounded worried and confused.

“You should see him Scott. He’s happy. Derek feels no remorse or guilt. He’s honest to God happy. Who are we to take that away from him?”

\--

The conversation with Scott only helped to make him more restless.

His friend was worried about someone using Derek for some dark purpose but Stiles hadn’t seen any sign of it. None so far and his gut was telling him that Derek was happy with this life. And it wasn’t a lie, was it? In his head this was reality, this was his and his daughter’s life. Could Stiles honestly break the bubble without making Derek suffer? Hadn’t the man had enough pain for a lifetime? And maybe ten more lives?

He needed an answer and just found a summoning spell that may or may not put his life in danger once more if Deaton was up to teach him some magic when the veterinarian called.

“I think I have something.” Deaton said. “I'm e-mailing you the link. If this information is right…” he paused and made Stiles cringe, “this is way out of our range of experience I'm afraid.”

“Well thank you so much, that is not scary at all.”

“It's always my pleasure to help,” Deaton snapped back.

“Wow, I think our relationship has developed.” he was being sarcastically honest.

“Good luck mister Stilinski.” Deaton ended the call.

“He likes me.” Stiles smirked to the rest.

Jordan opened the link and Stiles was surprised to see it was a YouTube video. Some user named BLP_GreekandRomanMythGeek talked while pictures of old documents and art passed across the screen.

_“From all the stories revolving around the dark and mysterious goddess Hecate, the least known is the one that shows her love for her disciples. There once was a couple of star-crossed lovers that had defied Ares in order to be together. The God of War was upset by losing one of his best warriors and cursed them, taking the soldier's soul to Hades himself. The woman was said to be one of Hecate's most devoted followers. She went to a crossroad where Demeter´s worshipers had built an altar to Hecate in gratitude for lighting Demeter´s nights when the goddess was looking for her daughter Persephone, who had been kidnapped by Hades. The woman wept for days until her tears became blood while humbly requesting Hecate´s aid. It is said that the goddess heard her request and asked Persephone to help her convince Hades to release the man's soul into the world, anywhere he wished. Hecate then made a pact with the heartbroken woman in which she would be reborn life after life until she and her lover could meet again. But Ares, still angry, decided to send hunters in each life to get the woman´s soul so he could feed Cerberus himself with it. Hecate, hearing about this, chose a mortal with strength to protect the woman as she grew up, a guardian who she blessed in person.’_

_‘If this doesn´t show Hecate was not evil I have many more stories. Just check in my channel…”_

Braeden was the one that stopped the video.

“I'm not saying Youtube isn't a trustworthy source but… if this is true we are facing a goddess here. Is that even possible?” the bounty hunter asked.

Stiles was still having trouble believing it but… “It makes sense. Who else could change reality like this? We have men and women assuring Derek Hale has worked with them for the past three years. We have a kid out of nowhere attending school. A werewolf that has forgotten his nature…”

He turned to his improvised board.

“You were hired to find an immortal and you did. Maybe the company that hired you was going to hurt her so her guardian fought them off.” He marked an X on the map of New York where Breaden was last seen with Derek.

“Are you saying the kid is the immortal?” Parrish was keeping up with him.

“The video said she was granted immortality but not the way most immortals search for. Her soul cannot die, her body can. She is reborn. We can assume that is literal. She starts life as a child, grows up, and if she doesn’t find her lover, she dies again to start the cycle all over”

“Do we trust that a video on the Internet is telling the absolute truth? How can we be sure this is even real?” Jordan was still doubtful.

Stiles turned to him with his best condescending face. “You are a Hellhound in love with a Banshee that belongs to a pack of werewolves, a werecoyote, and a kitsune so far.” Jordan blushed. “Let's just say it's not the craziest thing we've heard and it could be completely true.”

“So far?” Malia asked.

“If Hayden and Corey accept I think we can add the chimeras too,” he shrugged. “Besides it all matches. We have never found someone so strong before and we’ve faced a 1000 year old nogitsune.”

“But there's still something I don't understand.” Braeden said. “Why Derek?”

Stiles looked at the spell book he had been reading minutes before.

“I told you that if the woman you were looking for left her kid to Derek we should assume she’s either dead or guilty. Well, now we know she was more likely to be Arlen’s original guardian. Therefore if she is dead…” Stiles sighed, seeing it all in his head. Since when did things manage to be so clear? How could I be so certain? “Most probable scenario is Derek risked his life for the kid and now he is the immortal´s new guardian.”

His phone beeped and it sounded five times louder than usual in the quiet room.

“I´m hungry. Braeden?” Malia gestured and the woman followed her out.

Stiles figured Malia could read his chemo signs and knew he was barely holding it together.

“I´m gonna call Lydia,” Jordan excused himself as well, leaving Stiles alone to stew in his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

“This sucks!” He threw the red marker at the other wall. Stiles felt like screaming to all the gods in the world. “This is unfair! You are the worst! Fuck  all of you old powers!”

_ What are we supposed to do now? We aren't strong enough to fight off a goddess and it’s not as if she’s hurting Derek. _

“Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck! _ ” He clutched at his chest when the thought of leaving without the werewolf pained him. “This makes no sense.”

Stiles went back in his memories to the time he saw the guy for the first time. How badly they got along, how he thought Derek was the bad guy even though he came back to save him and Scott every time they needed it.

_ “ _ No, this is not happening.” He tried to convince his heart but…  _ it’s useless isn’t it? _

He had always felt attracted to Derek physically. When Caitlyn put the idea in his head back at the loft party that you could like girls and boys all the same the first thing that had come to his mind was Derek. And boy he liked that man. Especially shirtless which meant most of the time back then. He remembered when they would argue and Stiles couldn’t help but look at Derek’s mouth.

_ Every. Time. _

“But that isn’t enough, _ ” _ he argued aloud.  _ “You need more than physical attraction to call it love.” _

_ Why did you hold him up for two hours in a pool then? _ A voice in his head questioned.

“Because! According to Derek I needed him to survive!” he sat on the bed shaking his head. “Great now I’m arguing with myself!”

_ Again. _

Stiles sighed frustrated. “Stop it!”

_ Then you aren’t acknowledging you did it because he tried to save you first? When he faced the kanima so you had a chance to go, he pushed you away, breaking the first rule of a fight -don’t turn your eyes away from the enemy. That´s how the kanima poisoned him. _

“I didn't say I don’t owe him, ok? I do like him. He is a friend.”

_ Remember how pissed you were at finding the loft empty when Derek left with Cora? You sulked for days because he didn’t say goodbye to you? _

_ “Friends!”  _ The hard-headed boy still alleged.

_ You can't lie to yourself. Remember the night Scott chose Theo? Remember thinking this is the same thing that happened with your dad at the hospital? When you told your dad “you just don’t believe me”? Remember that devastating feeling? Also are you honestly trying to deny you didn’t think of Derek and how he trusted you when you told him about Jennifer? His GIRLFRIEND? He believed in  _ **_you_ ** _ like no one else ever had. Not your dad, not your brother. Him. _

Silence in the room. Stiles tugged at his hair knowing he couldn’t win but still in denial.

_ And do you remember the nogitsune hiding away from Derek, never daring to cross paths with him? _

It’s not the first time Stiles wonder why that happened but it was the first time he ventured to guess.

_ Remember when Derek killed Boyd? _

“That is not what happened. The Alpha pack did it!”

_ Remember putting your hand on his shoulder and thinking how much you´d like to be a werewolf to be able to take away his pain? Only not the physical kind? _

“I did not…”

_ Remember when you faced jaguar-Kate and the berserkers and you thought Derek was dying? Remember how you couldn’t move? Or talk? Just looking at him, pleading with your eyes? _

Silence again.

_ Remember how it felt to see him leave with Braeden? Derek smiling to Scott and just leaving you? _

_ Why did you feel happy when he trusted you? Why did you feel safe with him? Why won´t you admit you missed him? _

Stiles hated the voice on his head. Really hated it.

_ What are you doing here Stiles? Why is no else in here instead of you…. Why? Because you care more than the others. Because you needed to know he was safe. Because you still need to make sure… _

He reached for his phone. There was a text from Derek and Stiles felt freaking butterflies in his stomach.

**< <Wanna grab lunch tomorrow??>>**

He replied easily.

**< <Sure. Where should we meet?>>**

Derek texted the address and next day when everybody was out Stiles picked up his hoodie and left the motel room only to find Parrish outside.

“Going out?” Jordan was smirking in the parking lot.

Stiles hated to admit it but he did need a ride. “I´m gonna meet Derek for lunch. Can you drive me?”

Parrish seemed about to say something, thought better of it, nodded and started the car.

\--

Stiles was nervous, jittery and knew exactly why.

_ This is a mistake _ . He told to himself.  _ This Derek doesn’t know me, otherwise he´d be putting as much distance between us as physically possible. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. _

_ This is not Derek. _

_ He is under a spell. _

_ He is not Derek _ .

“Stiles stop it,” Jordan sighed.

“What?” He asked but noticed the involuntary leg movement. “Sorry.”

“Not that. I know what you’re doing.”

“I really doubt that?”  _ I'm arguing with a voice in my head. _

_ And losing. _ The stupid voiced giggled.

“You’re questioning Derek´s sanity in your head. You’re worried this is a mistake. You think you don’t deserve this or that you’re taking advantage,” Jordan parked on a corner and turned to face him. “But have you stopped to think that even if he is under a magical influence he is showing some kind of authentic attraction to you? I'm not saying it has to be a romantic one. It could easily be part of his memory fighting to come back. The thing is I believe you should do this for Derek. Be a friend now, because he is going to need you, to need us. Coming to terms with what you truly are is hard enough, add the fact that someone messed up your head and reality and gave you another life and a daughter…?” Parrish shook his head. “He'll need you. Make sure he knows you are going to be there for him.”

Stiles tugged at his messy hair and huffed. Parrish had a point.

“You’re a good guy, Jordan. Always know what to say.” Stiles admitted.

“Not always.” Jordan looked out the windshield. “But thanks.”

Stiles left the car and tried to even his breaths. Jordan was right; he was here to help Derek in any way he could.

It was a family restaurant, as soon as Stiles got inside the noise filled his ears; kids running around and adults calling at them. The wall paper was a shock of colors colliding and there was a bouncy house in the back full of children.

A little girl with dark skin and black curls was up in a slide and Stiles recognized Derek in jeans and a dark blue Henley. It was easy to see how much he cared for the girl- Derek´s eyes were warm and his smile could light up the whole city on a dark night.

_ Am I waxing poetic? Really? Am I that far in? _

_ Are you still doubting?  _ The voice said.

Avoiding the small kids running between chairs and tables and parents with stained clothes and tired faces.

The place was loud so Stiles extended his hand to pat his back. It was just a small gesture, but Derek leaned into the touch without turning. Stiles took a step closer, his hand squeezing Derek's shoulder, until he was close enough to say “Hey.” in his ear.

Derek closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breath and then half turned to Stiles. “Hey.”

Whatever this was, it was not normal.  _ Definitely not good. _

“Daddy look,” the little girl slid down the slide giggling and ran up the stairs behind other kids again.

Derek walked to a close table, where there were fries scattered around and a half eaten burger.

“Sorry, Saturdays are Arlen's pick day.” He gestured Stiles to sit down.

“Pick day?” he asked, curious.

“I feel guilty for spending too much time at work and… well; she had this tradition when her mom was still alive. Every Saturday she can pick what we  have for breakfast, where we’re having lunch and what movie we watch before bed if she behaves at school.” Derek sat next to him at an angle he could still watch his kid. “Hope you like fries and junk food.”

“Are you kidding? Best date ever.” As soon as the words left his mouth Stiles winced. He focused his eyes on the menu while a blush crept over his cheeks.  _ This is not a date _ . Stupid  _ Jordan _ putting ideas into Stiles´ head.

“Stiles…” Derek was about to put things straight, for sure, when the waitress arrived.

She took their order and left them alone again, or as alone as they could be in a restaurant full of people and kids. Lots and lots of kids.

“Do you know what you’re going to study?" Derek broke the awkward silence.

“Not exactly… I mean, I'm interested in law but I´m not precisely lawyer material. I'm also interested in criminology and history, specially folklore and myths. I have an obsession right now with Greek mythology.” He shrugged.

“Well, you still have time to think about it.” Derek smiled.

_ That was good, right? _

“Daddy, I'm thirsty.” Little Arlen tugged at her dad´s sleeve.

Derek poured water into a plastic mug and gave it to her.

“No, not in that one. I'm five and a half. I want a glass.” She set her foot down and folded her arms.

_ Oh god, she is so cute _ . Stiles cooed internally.

Derek gave up easily against the kid's determined glare. She grabbed the glass carefully and drank.

“Who is he?” Arlen pointed at Stiles.

“Arlen, I told you not to point at people.” Derek's voice was too soft. This girl obviously owned him.

“I´m Stiles, a friend of your dad.” Stiles extended his hand and shook the little palm in his. “Nice to meet you Arlen.”

“Dad doesn´t have friends.” Derek groaned, embarrassed. “Well, I haven't met one before. Kids are usually afraid of him,” she commented with wide eyes and serious worry.

Stiles bit down a laugh. “Well, I'm not afraid of him,” he said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Good. Because my daddy is awesome.” She moved her arms over her head and made a circle.

Stiles stared back at Derek; the man had pink ears and was avoiding eye contact.

“He is.” Stiles agreed with her, a little fond smile on his face.

Arlen giggled and ran back to play.

The food arrived and Derek apologized again. He talked about his daughter and her adventures, especially those that made him lose his breath.

Stiles shared a few of his own childhood anecdotes and Arlen joined them after demanding it was ice-cream time.

The three of them walked out to the music of New York's traffic.

“There’s an ice-cream shop right on the corner.” Derek pointed to their left.

Stiles started walking when he felt a little thing tugging at his hoodie.

“What kind of flavor do you like?” The girl was still holding his sleeve, her other hand safely in Derek´s strong hold.

“Well I think chocolate goes with everything.” He took her hand properly. “You can have chocolate and strawberry, chocolate and vanilla, chocolate-“

“And cake!” Arlen said excited.

“Yes, or fruit.” Derek tried to hide his smile at her reaction.

“Arg, fruit.” she made a funny face. “I want to eat ice cream at home.” Arlen said determined.

Derek looked at Stiles, not sure what to say. Stiles understood. It was after all Arlen´s pick day so he shrugged.

“Do you like superheroes?” Stiles wouldn’t have realized she was talking to him if she hadn’t squeezed his fingers. “Because if you don't I can let you pick one movie. As long as it doesn´t have kisses in it. I'm too young for kisses.”

“You definitely are,” Derek said before looking back at Stiles. Stiles´ heart hammered against his ribcage, a blush creeping up his cheeks, Derek's gaze had that effect on him.

Arlen was the last at choosing her ice cream flavors.

Derek picked her up so she could see while the teen served her but as soon as she had her ice cream she wiggled her little feet and Derek put her down. They followed her out the shop, Derek´s car was parked around the corner.

“You should feel honored, she doesn't give anyone a choice on her day.” The man told him.

“So I guess I'm special.” Stiles couldn’t stop smiling.

“Of course you are. You’re daddy´s friend. My friend Carly warned me this was going to happen one day. I´m ready.” Arlen ran to Derek´s parked car.

Both men frowned in confusion. Derek unlocked the car and Arlen jumped on the back putting her seat belt on.

“You don’t have to… you know. I already took so much of your time.” Derek apologized. Again. It was so weird.

“I want to. If you don't mind.” He worried his bottom lip.

Derek shook his head and gestured to the car. Stiles could see his pleased smile.

They were driving to Derek's house when the man asked.

“Arlen, what did Carly warn you about?”

“Her parents are divorced and her mom has a new friend. Carly said one day you'll have one too and that it was okay because this friend makes Carly's mom smile and Stiles makes you smile, so I have to do my best to not bother Stiles or make him leave. Unless he makes you cry. Carly told me I should avenge you if your special friend makes you cry. Not sure how to yet, I'm only five and a half.”

Derek rubbed his face and stared straight ahead.

Stiles on the other hand, after the heat in his cheeks settled, turned around and talked to her.

“If I ever make your dad cry you can call my friend Scott, he'll make sure to avenge your dad in your name.”

“But he is your friend,” she frowned. 

“Yeah, but he doesn’t like it when good guys like your dad get hurt. I'm sure you'll know him some day. And if you really want to make me pay you should talk to my friend Lydia, no one knows how to make me cry like she does… well, maybe except my dad.”

“You have a lot of friends.” She sounded worried.

“Yeah, but no one like your dad.”

“Promise?” Arlen´s wide puppy eyes where too cute, her face earnest and her curls a mess.

“Promise.” Stiles couldn't help but saying.

\--

Derek parked in the entrance and Arlen was the first to crawl out the car, all by herself. She was very independent.

Stiles was excited to go in and he couldn’t help but scan the place. There was a big living room, the wall on his left stacked with books from floor to ceiling and a desk covered in papers, couches in the middle around a small coffee table and the space on his right was full of toys scattered around.

“It´s a bit messy. We don't get too many visitors.” Derek apologized while picking up a pink dress from the sofa.

“Don't worry about it,” he shrugged.

“Come on in.” Arlen took his hand and guided Stiles forward. They passed the stairs and entered the kitchen. Every shelf and drawer was painted in different colors.

“You like it? Aunt Cora and I made it for daddy.” Arlen smiled hugely, proud of herself.

“It looks amazing,” he couldn’t help but stare in wonder. It was a light and colorful mess that made Stiles´ chest warm.

“And it's surprisingly handy.” Derek pat Arlen´s head on his way to the counter. “Can you pass me the spoons sweetie?”

“Spoons are in the yellow drawer and glasses on the top red shelf where I can´t reach yet because dad thinks I´m gonna break them. Did you know dogs can't see in color like we do? I like dogs and snakes but my favorite animals are wolves,” she told Stiles while helping her dad.

Stiles leaned against the door frame and just watch the two of them moving around the kitchen. It was homey and sweet.

_ What is this feeling? _ He grasped at his chest.

_ Longing. _ His mind provided.

They proceeded to move the couch in the living room so it could face the TV.

Arlen sat on the rug eating her ice cream and Derek settled next to Stiles on the couch.

They watched Hercules because it was one of Arlen´s favorite Disney movies. She even sang along with Megara which made Stiles smiled fondly.

He dared to look up at Derek a few times and the man was obstinately not staring at him but he did put his arm on the back of the couch letting his hand brush Stiles´ shoulder.

As the movie progressed, Stiles allowed himself to relax further into the couch until his knee touched Derek´s. He was about to move it when he felt the other push gently back at him. By the end of the movie there was almost no space between them and Stiles found the pull in his stomach settled.

Arlen yawed and crawled up her father´s lap. “Nap time?” He asked and she just nodded, eyes half close.

Stiles couldn’t help but follow them up the stairs and watch Derek take the little green dress -now stained with ice-cream- off and put a soft looking gray one on the little girl before tugging her into bed.

“Only an hour or you won´t sleep at night.” He warned softly.

“Mnh stay,” she mumbled. Derek told her he didn't understand and she made the cutest groan Stiles ever heard. “M´ke Stiles sta´” she rolled over and was out like a light.

They walked out of the room and Stiles saw the pictures in the hall. Cora holding a younger Arlen. Derek wearing a suit at a wedding. Both siblings holding another woman that Stiles had a hard time recognizing until he put it together. Laura alive had been as beautiful as her brother. There were other pictures but he couldn’t look at them anymore. It was making it hard to keep reality apart from the spell version.

“Stiles,” Derek’s soft voice caught him with his guard down. He turned to face the man and it was worse. Stiles was forgetting his mission here.  _ Forgetting that this… _ “She really likes you”  _ …this is not… _ “And I”  _ …is not… _ “Really”  _ …not… _ “Like you.”

They were inches apart and Stiles was having trouble breathing, his eyes moving from Derek's eyes to his mouth and he couldn't think anymore.

But of course Derek stepped away then.

Stiles´ body moved on its own, not liking the distance. “I like you too,” he said hurriedly.

“ _ Stiles _ …” He said his name like the old Derek used to. As if it was a complete sentence. Stiles could tell by the way Derek used his name as if he meant:  _ shut up, if you keep talking I will pin you against the door _ or  _ please stop I already know anything I say won't convince you _ . But this time… this time Derek was pleading and Stiles wasn't sure about what.

“You’re eighteen,” Derek shook his head.

“So?” he argued.

“I have a daughter to take care of and you’re here just for a few days. I can´t do this.” Derek went down the stairs and Stiles was unable to not follow him.

“It’s not as if I haven´t thought about it.” He found himself saying.

Derek stopped in front of Arlen´s toy corner.

“We only met a few days ago.”

“I´m not asking you to marry me,”  _ yet. _ Probably. “Just…”

“Just what?”

“I don't know,” Stiles admitted. “But I can't stop thinking of you and I… I want…”  _ so many things I shouldn´t. _ “To be near you,” he ended up whispering.

“You are not ready for the kind of commitment that I…” he said not turning back. “You’re just starting college. You should take that chance to meet other people, go to parties, not worry about curfew or lice or…”

Stiles knew this was something he had never considered before. Raising a little human when he wasn’t even able to fend for himself yet? That was crazy, he knew that…. But then why was his heart screaming that he wanted it. He wanted everything Derek could offer and that included Arlen.

The girl may or may not be an immortal soul wandering the earth searching for her long lost lover but she was also smart, chatty, funny and sweet. Stiles also noticed the way her eyes flickered fidgety once in awhile, how she slightly change topics and her movements were  a little too jittery.

But wasn't he being selfish? Derek had a normal life, a happy one and Stiles was here ready to push his shit all over it.

“You’re right,” he forced himself to say.

Derek turned to him looking miserable. “I know.”

Stiles shook his head. “No you don’t.” He smiled sadly. “You are right about trying to keep Arlen safe. I get that. But you’re wrong on thinking that staying single is the right way. My father raised me by himself after my mom died and it sucked because I saw him enduring the loneliness without knowing what to do. All I ever wanted was for him to be happy and Arlen has actually said that much to you today.”  _ That was not what he was supposed to say. _ He worried his bottom lip and tried to breath through the lump in his throat. “My father lost the love of his life, but you? You don't have an excuse to not try Derek.”

They stared in silence for a moment, Stiles watching his words sink in. The man was actually considering his opinion. Derek listened to him and that just made it more appealing to Stiles.

_ But no, I have to go. I can't ruin this for Derek. He deserves to be safe and happy. _

Stiles walked to the door ready to leave.

“Stiles wait,” Derek grabbed his hand and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Stiles saw him struggling for words and he was afraid Derek might say just what he wanted to hear and that was a bad thing because if that happened then he´d never leave and that meant Derek would fall back to the supernatural shenanigans and that was unforgivable.

“I´m sure you’re going to find someone great that will make you lose your fear and do crazy and spontaneous things.” He said to the man in front of him, the one whose eyebrows had a whole language. A language he learned years ago but never dared to admit.  _ I fucking missed those eyebrows _ .

“Like paying someone just to have their seat in a coffee shop and be able to use the oldest pick up line in history?” Derek whispered, embarrassed.

Stiles felt like roaring. He was trying to do the right thing here. Why was Derek not letting him make the fucking sacrifice already? He was willing to let Derek be happy in New York and go back to Beacon Hills to mourn the loss of yet another impossibly amazing person who he might have had the hugest crush on since the day they met.

Stiles bit his bottom lip and Derek's eyes traced the movement. They got closer together.

“I haven´t been a saint Stiles. I´ve dated. My co-workers and even Cora have set me up on blind dates. But it never felt right. I couldn’t see myself introducing them to Arlen. I didn’t feel… this,” he gestured to the lack of space between them. “I wanted you to meet my daughter because I thought that would scare you off and make me regain sanity again. Because this is making me crazy.” He lifted his hand to cup Stiles face, his thumb pressing against Stiles lower lip, outlining its shape. “I keep telling myself you’re too young.” Stiles shook his head unable to form coherent words. “I'm still sure you’re going to leave today and never come back.”

_ God, I´m trying. I swear I´m trying! _

“ _ Derek, _ ” Stiles practically moaned his name, his breathing shallow, his hands shaking as they found their way to Derek's neck and hair.

They breathed the same air, struggling not to give in temptation. Their foreheads touching and Derek closed his eyes. Stiles could feel he wasn’t the only one trembling and God that was making him crave Derek even more.

_ NO! _ He forced some common sense into his foggy head.  _ If Derek was still himself he wouldn’t touch me like this. This must be some bizarre collateral side effect of the spell the goddess used on Derek. _

He wanted to say the words out loud but something was holding him off.  _ You’re safer without me! Say it! _ He ordered his mouth. _ You are safer without me in your life. I have killed someone before and I hurt too many people. I have blood on my hands. I am not good. I don’t deserve you. I can't ruin your happiness because that would be the worst thing I could ever do. _

But he buried his fingers into Derek's skin and tangled the others in his soft dark hair. His body not willing to let go.

“I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone,” He heard himself saying. “I´ve been described as a skinny defenseless hyperactive spazz. I'm also a sarcastic dickhead and I can promise you… you are going to get tired of my perpetual babble and under appreciated sense of humor. I'm physically unable to shut the fuck up.”

Derek’s bright smile was blinding and Stiles made his best to carve that image in his mind.

“Whoever said that about you is an asshole,” Derek said and Stiles laughed because that had been  _ him _ . “And if I ever get tired of you talking I think I can manage to find a way to make you quiet.” As he was talking the tips of his ears dyed red and Stiles was fascinated with this side of Derek.

_ If I could only… _

Derek tilted his head to the side suddenly, a gesture Stiles knew very well. “Arlen is restless. I have to go check on her.” He looked into Stiles eyes with hunger but let go slowly before running up the stairs to check on his daughter.

Stiles hit his head against the door and started to reprimand himself when his phone rang.

“Jordan?” He answered, pressing the palm of his hands against his eyes trying to wake his brain up.

“Stiles the house is surrounded.” It took him a moment to understand what Parrish was saying. “I have Braeden and Malia in the car. We’re parked a block away. There is a black SUV in front of the house and some tough looking guys are going into the back yard.”

Stiles peaked out the window to check before running to the back door to make sure they were locked. He then proceeded to run up the stairs.

Derek was holding Arlen. “Don't worry honey, it was a bad dream.”

“But the bad men are coming dad. They want to take me away from you.” She sobbed.

Derek shushed her and Stiles heart sank at the certainty that whatever he and Derek could have been five minutes ago was now lost forever.  _ Shit _ . He took a deep breath and entered the room.

“Derek I know this is going to sound crazy but I need you to trust me. There are some guys around the house and I´m afraid they came for Arlen.”

Derek looked at him for an excruciating few second before standing up with his daughter in his arms and going to the other room.

Stiles followed of course. It was obviously Derek´s bedroom. Little furniture, books everywhere but still neat.

He saw Derek taking a backpack from the closet and checking through the window, surely seeing what Stiles saw.

“You don´t look too surprised.” Stiles murmured.

“Oh, I am.” He turned to gaze at Stiles. “But you asked me to trust you.”

Stiles was shocked for a moment. Derek really trusted him that much?

“Daddy! They are coming!” Arlen squealed.

“Jordan get the car ready. Malia go to the SUV and Braeden see if you can recognize anyone” He ordered over the phone while grabbing Derek's hand.

“I have so many questions right now,” the man said but didn´t separate from him.

Stiles counted it as a win.

Once downstairs he peeked through the window again and saw a woman in the door. She rang it once and Stiles gave Derek a gesture to hide.

“Hello,” he opened the door trying to look friendly. “Can I help you?”

The woman narrowed her eyes at him. “I´m looking for Derek Hale.”

“Oh, yes, he’s upstairs. Would you like to come in?”

As soon as Stiles closed the door the woman moved her hand and grabbed a gun but Stiles wasn't stupid. He hit the back of her head, making her fall over the rug. Good thing Derek was holding Arlen´s face away from this violent scene.

A screeching noise told him Jordan was in front. “Come on!” He grabbed Derek and ran to the car at the same time Malia did.

Parrish hit the gas and Stiles saw the guys run after them holding freaking guns. This was serious.

Arlen was tightly hugging Derek who looked more like his old self. Glaring and not talking.

Malia was in the front seat waving shyly not sure what to do under the patented Hale-Death-Glare..

Braeden was on Derek´s other side, staring at the man with a pained expression.

“Could you recognize anyone?” Stiles asked her and she shook her head in response. “Malia?”

“I found this.” She gave him a piece of fabric with a symbol on it. “Well I actually ripped it off from the SUV´s driver. All of them were armed but I couldn’t find anything more useful there.”

“It´s ok. Good job.” Stiles praised. At least they had a lead.

Parrish parked at the motel a few minutes later. They walked to their room before Stiles could actually think. Derek froze as soon as he saw the wall, papered with his name on it and his personal information.

_ Great. Now he knows I'm also a stalker. _

He saw the defensive posture Derek was assuming and how his eyes quickly scanned the other people around.

“Derek,” his voice was softer than he intended. Stiles cleared his throat quickly. “This is Malia Tate, you know Parrish and she is-”

“Braeden” The woman took a seat “Apparently we've met before.” She was opening the bottle with the herbs Deaton gave them.

“I don't remember you.” His voice was firm, his face blank.

“I don’t remember you either.” She shrugged.

“What do we do now?” Malia asked Stiles.

He was already thinking about that. “First we try to see who is chasing them and if this has anything to do with the first guardian disappearing. Jordan, call Scott and tell him the situation. Derek…” He stopped.

Arlen´s little hands were still fisting her father´s shirt.

“I´m sure you have a lot of questions and I wish we could give you the answers to everything but I'm afraid there is a lot that we don´t know yet. All I can guarantee is that we are here to help you. We will never let anyone take Arlen away from you.”

The little girl relaxed enough to turn her face to him. “You promise?” her lips trembling, eyes still watery.

“I promise.” Stiles assured her.

\--

Derek sat with Arlen on the bed while Stiles grabbed the computer to look for clues. He took the information off the wall as he checked one more time.

Braeden seemed to feel better and asked Malia to join her to knock on some doors.

“Maybe someone can tell me if those guys were sent by the same company that hired me.”

The symbol Malia ripped off of one of the attackers was a Spear laced with an “A.” Nothing complicated about that, right?

He heard Jordan talk with Derek about Arlen while he also picked up his things from the room. It seemed everyone felt it, the itching urge to run.

_ Run home, run to safety, run to pack. _

Stiles was getting more anxious until he found the connection between spears, “A” and Greek mythology.

“You´ve got to be kidding me” he murmured. His heart rate rising.

Derek was next to him in a blink, putting his hand on Stiles ‘shoulder.

“What is it Stiles?”

“Nothing good.” He put his hand over Derek´s. “Parrish call the girls we need to get out of here.” Turning around he looked at the man straight in the eye. “Derek there are really powerful forces trying to get to her. We need to-“

Braeden burst the door open. “We have to run.”

She had a shotgun in her hand. Malia was roaring outside.

Stiles picked up his computer and back pack, Parrish left to help Malia and Derek was trying to calm Arlen down when the werecoyote came flying across the room, a sneer on her wolfed out face.

“Malia!” Stiles helped her up.

“There are tough guys with them. A shifter and something I never smelled before.” Her wounds started to heal as she spoke.

“Let's see if mountain ash can keep them away.”

Stiles searched for the black ash, Malia took a deep breath and nodded once before running through the door. Braeden went behind her covering Malia with her gunshots and Jordan gestured Stiles to go outside.

“Derek, go to the car.” Stiles grabbed the man and left the room.

Once outside he saw Malia fighting a hard looking woman. She was wearing a black tank top and Stiles could see the spear tattooed on her arm.

“Now!” He screamed and Malia stepped closer to them.

Stiles used the mountain ash creating a barrier that  _ thank goodness _ the woman couldn't cross and she wasn’t the only one.

They ran to the car looking for cover while the bullets flew around them.

Braeden reached it first and turned it on. Malia hopped over the car´s roof easily and sat next to the bounty hunter who drove over one of the shooters.

Stiles took Derek from where they were hiding and pushed him and the girl safely inside. Parrish was the last one to go in, blood dripping from his shirt.

Derek stared in horror at how Jordan´s torso ejected the bullets, his blood burning hot and skin sealing together leaving only the burned smell to prove that something actually happened.

Stiles was concerned.  _ Is he going to have a stroke? Can werewolves have strokes? _

Shockingly Arlen was quiet. And that made Stiles panic again.

Derek turned immediately to him. “What´s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“No, I´m fine. How is she?” It was a little embarrassing how Stiles voiced trembled with worry. He never thought of how traumatic his life could be for a little kid and now… well his mind was listing just how many traumas Arlen could have suffered from that afternoon alone. “This is not a life for a kid,” he tried to catch his breath. “I'm sorry Derek.”

Arlen wriggled on Derek's arms. “I’m ok. You kept your promise. Daddy and I are still together,” she said, hugging her dad tightly. “And I am not afraid now that we have you.”

From all the things anyone could say to Stiles, “ _ protector” _ was not one of them. He did try, really hard, but he was the brains not the muscles; he was the one making the plan, but not very helpful in the battle. He was wordless.

Braeden made a hasty turn and Jordan asked where they were going.

“We can't drive around in a car full of bullet holes and they know what kind of car we’re driving.”

“We need a new one.” Malia nodded catching up with Braeden.

“We need something better.” Stiles saw the woman smirk through the rear-view mirror.

Half an hour later they were entering a hanger.

Stiles´ hand went to his chest.  _ God, we are flying, this day just gets better and better. _

Braeden talked with a couple as soon as they arrived. The men went inside an office and the woman gestured them to go in.

It didn't take long for them to be on board.

“I hate flying.” Malia looked strained.

“I know how you feel.” Jordan was seated next to her and in front of Derek who was clutching at the armchairs.

“Seems no one here likes this idea.” He yelled to Braeden who was in front with the pilot.

She turned and gave them a thumbs up.

\--

The whole trip was an experience to remember.  _ Specially the turbulences. _

But what really got to Stiles was the fact that as soon as they left the ground Derek's hand looked for his and held it until they were off the plane.

It was night time when they landed and Scott was waiting for them. He ran to Stiles and hugged the air out of his lungs.

“Bro you’re suffocating me.” Stiles complained weakly.

“I missed you too.” Scott let go of him before getting a hold on Malia.

She seemed just as surprised at the hug but recovered quickly and put her arms around the young alpha.

“That´s my friend Scott, the one I told you about.” Arlen was peaking from the safety of her dad´s arms.

Scott turned to them and was halfway to what Stiles feared was another hug.

“Okay buddy,” he stepped in front of Derek. “Maybe we can have the talk before you get all wolf-y and sniff-y with a man that does not remember knowing you.”

Scott gave them his lopsided grin and nodded. “You’re right. The pack is waiting at your place,” he gave Stiles the keys to his baby. “Wanna run?” Scott gestured to Malia whose eyes almost glow with excitement.

“Oh, yes please.”

Stiles introduced Derek to his baby and told him and Arlen about some of the adventures he survived thanks to it while driving them to the Stilinski household.

Parrish and Braeden were silent in the small place behind the front seats except for the occasional groan now and then. 

As soon as he parked, Stiles walked to his father. John was waiting for him in the porch. They hugged and something in Stiles´ heart settled.

“Hope you managed to get Melissa back on her good side.” He talked around the lump in his throat.

“I don't know what are you talking about.” His dad said, but Stiles could feel his body shaking with contained laughter.

“That´s my dad.”

They separate enough for John to gaze at the newcomers. He welcomed Jordan with a smile and thanked Braeden for bring them back safe.

“Derek, Arlen, this is my dad John Stilinski.”

_ “I´m Arlen,” the little girl said shyly, “and this is my dad Derek.” _

“Nice to meet you.” John signalled for them to get inside.

The place was full. Mason, Liam, Kira, Melissa and even Deaton were there. Scott and Malia had already arrived and Stiles noticed the little frown of Derek questioning his sanity once more.

It was easier now to read Derek and that worried him.  _ Was that good or bad? _

“Ok, I guess I should start with the introductions,” Scott said standing up. “This is going to be a little bit too much but… you already know us Derek. I am a werewolf, just like you, I have been for two years now.” Derek looked at Stiles for confirmation and all he could do was settle a hand on Derek's shoulder. “You helped me a lot during the first months. We met Kira,” She stood up and waved awkwardly but with a sincere smile. “She’s a Kitsune in training.”

“A Japanese demon fox,” she explained sweetly before sitting down again.

“You´ve met Malia. She’s a werecoyote.” Malia made her eyes glow blue. “After an incident in the hospital I bit Liam and made him my Beta,” Scott continued. Liam stood up and made his eyes glow yellow. “He brought Mason to the pack.”

Melissa was standing in the kitchen door next to John. “She’s my mom,” Scott said proudly. “And this is Deaton”

The doctor got closer to Derek. “I´m a consultant specialized in the supernatural.”

Derek and Arlen stared at them. “So you’re saying I’m a werewolf that somehow forgot I ever knew you.”

“You didn’t forgot, your memories have been erased.” Braeden spoke this time. “They did it to me too and it sucks.”

Stiles could feel Derek's muscle tense underneath his touch. “It´s too much for one day don’t you think?” He spoke to Scott.

“You’re right. Derek you don't have to be afraid of us, we’re going to protect you.” the alpha promised.

“And Arlen.” Stiles assured him feeling the pack´s gaze on him.

“We can keep talking tomorrow, once you get some rest.”

Everyone left after welcoming Stiles back home.

Once alone Stiles searched for the loft´s key. “You own a building here. I could take you there or…”

“Or,” Derek gazed at him and Stiles´ words just flew out of his mouth.

“You could stay here,”  _ with me… _ Stiles felt he wasn’t allowed to ask for it but he was a selfish human being.

They stared in silence until John cleared his throat.

“I can heat up dinner if you’re hungry. Melissa brought lasagna.”

“I'm hungry daddy.” Arlen looked at her father with sleepy eyes.

Stiles heard his dad shuffled around the kitchen not wasting a second after hearing the little girl.

He grabbed Derek's hand and sighed contentedly because even after all the crazy shit that was happening the man didn´t recoiled away from his touch. Stiles lead them to the kitchen and Derek sat with Arlen on his lap, more relaxed now.

Stiles helped his dad and soon they were eating.

The little girl fell asleep with food still on her mouth. Stiles couldn’t help to smiled fondly. John assured Derek she was not the first kid to be like that when he started to apologize.

“Stiles used to be just like her.” John pat his son's shoulder with fondness.

“Come on, I´ll show you your room.” Stiles stood up before his dad could start on the embarrassing anecdotes and grabbed Derek's bag from the living room.

Upstairs there were only two bedrooms so it was only logical for Stiles to give his bed to Derek and his daughter. 

“Here,” he opened the door and turned the lamp on his nightstand immediately regretting not coming up sooner to clean a little bit.

There were books and papers scatter around, his closet was opened and seemed to have projectile vomit his clothes all over. His board would be scary for anyone who didn't know him. It was full of crime scenes and paper cuts.

“Just let me cover that.” He said putting a sheet over the board.

Derek rested his daughter over the unmade bed before turning to Stiles.

“You were looking for me?” he asked in a small voice.

Stiles glanced at his covered board, the place where he had written in big capital letters:  _ Where is Derek? _

He nodded biting his bottom lip.

“Why?” the man asked.

“Because you were missing,” he tried to shrug but Stiles felt like he was in a  spot light and too tense to be casual.

“Only that?” Derek took a step closer. “What was I to you Stiles?”

The words made Stiles heart stuttered and Derek made that tilt of his head that meant he was listening.

“Are you recovering your powers?” he asked in return.

Derek glared, guessing Stiles intentions but it wasn't half as good as the death glare Stiles knew he could make.

“They are awakening, yes.” The man took a deep breath. “I can smell your scent all over the room. Hear your dad´s heart beat down stairs. I can see you clearly even in this light.”

“That's… that’s a good thing.” He said, unsure.

“You don’t sound very convinced.” The man's lips twitched in amusement.

Stiles was surprised how much he missed Derek´ smile. The man had been frowning and worrying since the attack. He had gotten used to the smiley Derek. He wanted to see Derek smile, to be the reason for that smile.

He saw his own hand rising up to cup Derek's face. “This is not what I wanted Derek. I swear. I just wanted to make sure you were ok and then we were going to leave you in New York in your happy normal life.”

Stiles couldn’t stand the idea of having dragged Derek back to Beacon Hills, back to the heart of the supernatural shenanigans.

“Stiles,” Derek leaned into his touch “the only thing I'm sure of right now, besides Arlen, is you.” He took a step closer. “I know I can trust you and I can´t be away from you.” He took Stiles´ free hand and rested it on his chest. “I feel it here. A pull I can’t fight off. I…”

Stiles couldn’t resist anymore, he had tried to be strong.  _ So badly… _ but it was impossible, especially after such a confession. He moved his free hand to thread his fingers in Derek's hair and brought their lips together. It was simple and innocent but enough to calm the craving in the pit of his stomach.

_ He hated me. He couldn’t stand my incessant chatter. I was a burden for him. He doesn’t love me. He can’t love me. This is the spell talking. This is not real. _

Stiles stepped back immediately, hurt by the never ending thoughts that were circling his mind.

He gazed back at Derek and sighed. “Tomorrow we’re going to see Deaton and Scott, see if they can make your memories come back.”

“Stiles,” Derek was confused.

“You are not going to like me after that Derek,” he turned to the door. “Believe me. I am not good.”

Downstairs his dad had left a pillow and sheets for him over the couch. He collapsed on it too tired and sad to even change clothes. Derek was going to thank him after this. He knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning surprised Stiles with his dad making a massive breakfast.

“I didn’t even remember you could make pancakes,” he smiled a little bit, leaning against the counter.

“I had to wake up early anyways so I thought I could make something for our guests.”

Stiles wasn’t sure but it seemed like having a kid at home was the main reason.

Speaking of which, Arlen was the first to come down.

“Pancakes!” She squealed and ran to sit at the table, her messy curls jumping with her every move.

“Where’s your dad?” Stiles asked, petting her head and making an even bigger mess.

Arlen gave Stiles a look that could only mean an intent to kill. “You make him unhappy last night **,** ” she reproached **.** “I'm going to tell on you.”

John turned amused and a little bit worried, but really more amused than anything else.

“Sorry kiddo I didn’t mean to… wait how do you know it’s my fault?” He failed at playing innocent.

“I listened to you last night,” she shrugged unapologetically. “He said he liked you and you didn’t **.”**

Stiles felt his cheeks go red.

“Stiles?” His dad was narrowing his eyes at him.

“She was supposed to be asleep **.** ” He defended. “You were supposed to be asleep” He accused.

“I was but then I wasn’t. And dad looked really sad after that. If you really are sorry you can take breakfast to his bed. That is what I do on Father´s day and then he seems happy. And these pancakes are so much better than mine. Did you know chocolate is made of a plant? So it’s technically a fruit. Or a veggie I'm not sure yet.” Arlen’s rambles were so endearing.

Stiles saw his dad staring at the girl, completely captivated.Yes his father was happy to have her there.

It wasn’t as if he regretted last night’s decision.  _ Of course not. _ He did the right thing for once.

Stiles was being a good host. That was it. He said that to his dad while he took two mugs and a plate with pancakes upstairs.

“Stiles.” His dad said behind him.

He stopped long enough to talk. “It´s not him dad. I know. I won’t do anything as stupid as lie to myself about this situation. Don’t worry about me.”

He found Derek awake in his bed and the sight was beautiful.  _ This is how it should always be. Derek in my bed. Always. _

He shook his head and stepped inside.

“Good morning,” he tried and failed not to smile. His heart hurt but it didn’t matter. Derek in the morning was perfect. All messy hair and sleepy eyes.

“Good morning Stiles,” he whispered back with a tiny smile of his own.

Stiles gave Derek the food and took one cup of coffee for himself. Derek told him he could hear Arlen was downstairs talking to his dad. She had a lot of questions for the Sheriff and his work.

“She’s going to drive him crazy.” Derek laughed.

“Don’t worry about that. He raised me, remember? And between you and me, I think Arlen has already tamed him.”

Stiles was sitting on the bed next to Derek's legs not wanting to acknowledge the fact that he could have used his desk chair.

Derek tilted his head and Stiles asked him to share what was going on downstairs.

“She wants to go see Jordan and meet the other deputies.” The dad shook his head. “She is demanding to be able to use the cruiser with the lights and the siren on.”

“Oh my God,” Stiles laughed and rested a hand over Derek's knee. “She’s amazing”

“Your dad is trying to negotiate.” Derek sighed but Stiles could tell he was loving it.

“See? I told you… if it was anyone else my dad would have just said no.”

Derek frowned. “He just promised to teach her how to shoot.”

Stiles widened his eyes. “That’s not possible. It took me years for him to do that. She couldn’t have convinced him in, what? Five minutes?”

“You know how to shoot?” Was Derek’s question.

“Well yeah, dad taught me years ago just in case of emergency, but I don’t really like guns.”

They stayed in silence for a while, eating breakfast.

“I listened to you.” Derek said looking ashamed. “You said it´s not me.”

Stiles took a deep breath. He had to say it, Derek needed to know.

“You don't like me. The you with memories? The one that I met two years ago.” He stated.

“How do you know that?”

“You said that much,” He half shrugged.

“That´s a lie.” Derek pointed to his chest. “Your heart stuttered.”

Stiles worried his bottom lip. “Maybe you didn’t say it with all those words but…” Why were they talking about this? “You always considered me a liability. The human that messed up. The weak link in Scott's pack. The one that let himself be possessed by a demon fox and hurt his loved one. And sadly that's not even half of the things I did after you left.”

Stiles couldn’t even imagine what would Derek reaction be after finding out he killed someone.

The other Derek maybe could understand but even then never love Stiles as Stiles definitely loved Derek now. He did, he had fallen for him. For this Derek and probably for the other one.

“I don't know what I thought of you before Stiles but I don't think I hated you. It couldn’t have. Not considering how I feel for you now.”

“How you feel about me?” He repeated in a dazed. How was he supposed to reject Derek´s touch now?

The man took his hand and laced their fingers together.

_ Shit. _

Why did his heart stammer every time they touched? Why did his chest hurt when Derek showed tenderness towards him?

“Daddy.” Arlen surprised them both. “The Sheriff invited me to go see the place he works!”

“Is that so?” Derek tried to hide his smile with a scowl. “Are you sure you didn´t begged him to take you?”

“Invite or beg isn't the question daddy.” She opened her eyes wide and pouted. 

_ Oh, she is cunning! _

“Can I please go to the station?” Arlen asked with big puppy eyes.

“I don't know honey.”

John appeared on the door, his gaze falling at their link hands and then up to Derek´s face. “I can assure you she is going to be safe there Derek.”

“And we can go for lunch, so you can also see the precinct. See if it rings any bells.” Stiles added.

Derek considered it for a moment. “I used to work there?”

A sort of nervous giggle escaped Stiles mouth involuntarily. “Not exactly. I mean you did spend quite a lot of time there but… well at first it might have been against your will but then… umh… dad?”

John laughed in his face but explained that Derek  had become a sort of consultant. He eyed Arlen meaningfully. “But Stiles can explain better later.”

The man didn´t seemed completely convinced but let John take Arlen for the moment.

Stiles called Scott and told them they were on their way to see Deaton so he could run some tests on Derek- see if there were any leads on how to get his memory back.

During the drive, Derek pointed the places he remembered from the town, shared memories of his family and Stiles was happy to hear there was no pain in his voice, only nostalgia.

Deaton was waiting for them.

“A vet clinic?” the man asked and Stiles was tempted to make some dog joke but the vet was already guiding them in.

Deaton let Stiles be in the exam room to give Derek some sense of security. The vet helped Derek to shift slowly. First the claws, then the glowing eyes and after the fangs it was quite simple for the born werewolf.

“I don’t get it. I used to have trouble carrying a box of books ups the stairs.” Derek contemplated an iron plate that he bent himself.

“Your powers were dormant but not eliminated. I think that the spell put upon you was meant to keep you under the radar. But in case of emergency they would wake up,” the vet said.

When Scott arrived, Deaton had already finished.

“Unfortunately as in Braeden´s case there is nothing I can do. Even with the information Mr. Stilinski gathered I can only think of one way to fix him.

Stiles had already guessed.

Scott explained to Derek that he could help him get his memory back with a risky procedure; he could use his claws to connect with Derek´s nervous system.

“But it´s risky.” Derek repeated.

“Yes, Mr. Hale. Especially because the spell might have some defense mechanism and try to fight back.” Deaton was honest.

Stiles had his hand on Derek's shoulder. He had placed it there the moment they arrived, not even registering the action, just trying his best to make Derek feel he wasn’t alone/ Now all he wanted to do was take the wolf away.

“I don't like this,” he murmured.

Stiles was tense. This wasn't his call but if he could avoid Derek being hurt, that was better.

Derek reached up for his hand and held it. “I'll think about it,” was his answer.

Scott was too shocked by the show of affection to know what to do.

“Ok then, whenever you make a decision let us know.” Deaton was the first one to talk.

Stiles took Derek out of the vet clinic. He remembered how bad Lydia had been after Theo sunk his claws into her. Not the same, true, but she hadn´t had been under the spell of a freaking goddess.

“Stiles, you’re not breathing.” Derek squeezed his hand.

Stiles took a deep breath and then another and another. “Sorry.”

They were seated in the parking lot. “You worry about me.” Derek smiled at him. “I don't remember the last time someone besides Cora did that.”

The sun was rising up higher in the sky and Stiles wondered if it was its fault he felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Where do you want to go now?” Stiles asked turning on the engine.

“You said I owned a place here?”

\--

They drove to the loft and Stiles had to bite his lip not to laugh at Derek’s expression when they got inside.

The man found his own handwriting in the scattered papers; he recognized the titles of the books around but couldn’t see himself living in such a bare place.

“It´s not that bad,” Stiles tried to not lie too much.

“I don't even own a bookshelf. That´s like basic requirement,” he frowned at the empty walls.

“Ok, enough, we can go back home now.” Stiles voice shook with laughter.

On the way back they stopped to do some grocery shopping. Stiles told Derek about his concerns for his father's health and Derek talked about Arlen´s diet.

“Having a kid is hard.” Stiles agreed.

The small chatter, the easy flow of conversation, the smiles and jokes, it all felt so right for Stiles, why couldn't they be like this always? Would they be able to do this if Derek never got his memory back?

Stiles was being selfish. He accepted it and embraced that part of him with a grin on his face if it kept him close to Derek.

But guilt was tricky. It made his insides twist every time he thought about keeping this Derek next to him. The Derek that had healed. The one that opened up and trusted people. The one that made jokes and laughed of Stiles funny comments. The one that held his hand when they drove around town.

They parked in the driveway. Derek helped him with the grocery bags, to prepare the chicken sandwiches and before they knew it, it was lunch time.

_ Time passes by when you have fun.  _ He thought.

And it was a wonder that a daily routine could be fun to begin with.

They had a nice lunch with his dad. Derek wasn’t happy to know he had a record; especially when he found out Stiles had accused him of murder.

“We settled that straight, don't worry.” Stiles tried to dismiss the subject.

Arlen was still hyper after they said goodbye to Parrish and Derek mention it would be nice to take her to the preserve.

Stiles was happy to drive them there.

The old, sad and scary house had been taken down but Derek still remembered every detail of it.

He told Arlen to imagine what he was describing and the girl did. She was actually seeing the house.

“This was the living room/” Derek walked over the grass and pointed to a pile of rocks. “The fireplace was there”

“And what is that?” She pointed her little finger to the other side.

“Oh, that´s the library/” Derek voiced.

Stiles stared captivated by the scene, his heart's content, his mind at ease. He couldn't deny it anymore. He wanted this; he wanted Derek and Arlen in his life.

Yeah he was barely eighteen, he had to think about college and student loans and find a part time job and decide what to do with his life in general but he had faced death, way too many time, he had lost people he loved, he had won battles against supernatural creatures, he knew how ephemeral happiness was and he was running out of excuses not to take what was literally in front of him.

“She’s out.” Derek broke his internal crisis holding the little girl in his arms. “Let’s go home.”

Stiles heart skipped a beat. For real. The idea of Derek calling home anyplace Stiles lived in was… was… too much.

They kept quiet to avoid awakening Arlen. Once in the house Derek left her in Stiles bed and fought a yawn himself.

They sat down together on the couch downstairs with the tv off, just the sound of the old house being lived in.

“I´ve been thinking.” Derek turned to Stiles. “There is a lot of my family, my memories about my sisters that are missing, right?”

“I haven't thought about it but… yeah, probably.”

Derek frowned. Stiles could tell he was considering his options.

“What do you think Stiles?”

“Me?” He stood up, uncomfortable. “Why are you asking me?” Probably pacing nervously around the room was giving too much away.

“You´ve been thinking about it too, haven't you?”

Stiles sighed, letting his shoulders fall in resignation. He flopped back to the couch and decided to be honest. He couldn’t lie to a werewolf anyways.

“If I were you I'd want to know. But I'm not you and I do know and I don't think it’s worth the risk. Also I prefer you not hating my guts so I may not be very objective about this.”

Stiles stared down at his hands while he spoke, ashamed of saying the words out loud.

He saw Derek reaching out for him and his voice got caught in his throat.

“Thank you for being honest Stiles. But as much as I try I can't see myself hating you.”

Stiles let Derek’s fingers turn his face and was confronted with the twinkling stars in Derek´s eyes.

“You’re going to see life really differently after you get your memories back,” he whispered when Derek got closer. “Just keep in mind that I tried to resist you. I swear.”

Their lips were almost touching and Stiles felt the rush of air in his face when Derek laughed. “I know.”

When they finally kissed, Stiles was tired of running away. He leaned into Derek's warmth and surrendered.

They kissed slowly, taking their time to get used to each other’s lips. Enjoying the taste and experimenting, their tongues caressing the inside of their mouths.

After who knows how long Stiles finally dared to touch Derek and he grabbed the man's back and pulled him in closer, making them fall into the couch.

Feeling Derek´s weight over him was a sensation he could get used to easily. He opened his legs to let Derek fit better and a jolt of energy ran through his body. The man was just as excited as Stiles was.

Derek used his mouth to nibble Stiles´ jaw and then trail wet kisses all over his neck.

“Your scent is…” The wolf sniffed. “The best thing I’ve ever smelled. I can´t explain it.”

Stiles let a little moan escape him and immediately blushed.

_ That was me? _

Derek came back to his mouth. The tongue invading Stiles was lewd.

Suddenly the man stopped and tilted his head with a small frown.

“Let me guess.” Stiles panted trying to catch his breath. “Arlen is up?”

Derek nodded. Kissed him one more hard time and then ran up the stairs.

_ That was dangerous. _ He thought still spread on the couch, his groin aching.  _ If I'm not careful this is going to get out of hand. Too fast too soon. _

_ Isn´t that exactly what you want? _ The voice in his head questioned.

\--

Stiles slept on the couch again, only this time he woke up with Derek's hand on his shoulder and a soft kiss on his forehead.

Breakfast was just as interesting as the day before because now he could witness just how tamed his dad was by the five-year-old.

He laughed and nudged at Derek every now and then. His dad seemed very pleased about having visitors.

They left the memory subject aside and enjoyed the day walking around town. Derek told Arlen and him about the time his little cousin Jacob got lost for a few minutes but the boy swore it was hours before he was found. He showed the big tree on the main square that Cora had climbed up when she was eight and then cried out for their mother because she didn’t know how to get down.

He told them about Laura and how she used to sneak out to party with her friends and how his dad loved the pizza place that used to be where now there was a dry cleaning.

Arlen was excited to see the elementary school his family attended at her age and the high school where Derek met Paige and the parking lot where they had their first kiss.

“Yuck, that's gross!” Arlen made a funny face and decided she wanted to go to the preserve again.

Watching the little girl bounce around the trees with her hair getting wilder and messier by the second, Stiles could understand how Derek had fallen in love with her. She was amazing.

Stiles doesn’t really remember when it happened but they ended up walking a few paces behind Arlen holding hands.

The pull in his stomach was at ease; his whole body tingling with contentment.

“Are you really considering leaving Beacon Hills to go to college?” Derek staggered him with the question.

He worried his bottom lip for a moment. “I used to. Scott and I had a whole plan at the beginning of the year but now…” He shrugged.

Stiles really didn´t want to think about it.

“Sorry I lied to you in New York.”

Derek shook his head and squeezed his hand. He didn´t look mad at all.

They kept talking about safe topics and avoiding the urgent ones because they felt like it could be their last chance to pretend.

At the end of the day when John arrived home they were waiting with dinner ready.

Arlen fell asleep and Stiles called Scott and Deaton.

\--

Stiles was standing in front of Derek in the living room. The man was sitting in a chair with Deaton at his left and Scott behind.

He saw his friend take out his claws, calculated and finally with a swift movement, sink them in Derek´s flesh.

Stiles locked his eyes on Derek´s face and bit his thumbnail anxiously. He was a bundle of nerves.

The air in the room was tense except for Deaton, who remained as calm as always, and that just added to Stiles insecurities.

_ What if…? What if…? What if…? _

An endless list of possible scenarios unraveling inside his head.

It felt like hours, but couldn’t have been more than ten minutes, when Derek opened his eyes glowing electric blue and a roar reverberated in his chest.

Scott stepped back, a little dazed.

Deaton quickly moved to check on them and Stiles stayed frozen.

_ Should I go to him? Will he even want me close? _

But he didn´t had time to decide because Derek stood up and in a blink of an eye he ran out of the house.

Stiles was startled. He stared at Scott who just shook his head.

“Too many things coming back at once dude. His head was a mess. Lots of walls and mirrors.”

Stiles saw the alpha tilt his head and look to the stairs. He didn´t need Scott to tell him what he was listening to.

His feet finally moved.

Stiles found Arlen awake and looking out his window.

“Hey kiddo, you can´t sleep?”

“I heard a wolf,” she said turning to Stiles with her big round eyes full of silent tears.

Stiles got closer and pulled her up; she automatically wrapped her tiny arms around him and he started to swing her to sleep.

“It sounded sad,” she said after a yawn.

“Well. Wolves are very emotive animals. They love and hate just like us. They care about their family and suffer if they lose them.”

“Do you think this wolf lost something important?”

Stiles put her in bed again and saw her rub her eyes.

“Probably, but he could have found something too. We can´t know for sure just yet. Let’s give him some time.” Stiles voice became a whisper by the end of his sentence.

Arlen was almost asleep again.

“Stiles”

“Yes kiddo?”

“I like you.”

He had mix feeling about that. “And I like you too.” But that was definitely true.

\--

It had been a while since he’d had a nightmare. This was not as bad compared with the night terrors he used to have, but it pained him all the same.

Arlen was still asleep. He checked the time and it was early in the morning.

_ Dad must be making breakfast. _

With a deep exhalation he stretched, looked warily at the blanket on top of him - _ Probably dad checked on us-  _ and went for the bathroom. He had fallen asleep in his desk chair just in case Arlen woke up looking for her daddy.

Stiles didn't try to look in the mirror and he was rethinking his decisions.

Was Derek going to come back? Would he have to lie to Arlen? Or try and explain her missing father with something close to he-is-a-werewolf-that-just-recovered-his-memories-about-what-happened-to-his-dead-family-and-pack.

Funny enough there wasn´t a scenario where Derek didn´t return to her. For some reason Stiles just knew.

He splashed water in his face again, groaning tiredly.  _ It´s not going to be an easy day, is it? _

Dragging his feet downstairs he walked to the kitchen and halted in the door. That was  _ not  _ his dad making breakfast.

“Derek?” His voice cracked and the feelings he had bottled inside just burst out because Derek was there. He had to restrain himself from jumping on and hugging him and threatening the werewolf to not ever let go.

“Good morning.”

After the humidity in his eyes dried enough to see clearly he noticed the dark circles under the werewolf's eyes and the lingering sadness that had always been part of the old Derek, the pain that Stiles often mistook for anger and resentment against the world.

But now he knows better.

The only person Derek hated was himself, or who he had been for over eight years. Before he left with Braeden, the man had improved a lot, he had learned to appreciate life again a little.

The question was how Derek was  _ now _ , after all the shit came back in one heavy and strong punch in the gut.

Stiles realized he had been staring too long and opened his mouth to say something but he didn´t know what.

“Daddy?” Arlen called and Stiles could see the struggle in the man´s face.

Arlen sensed it too. The little girl looked smaller and more vulnerable than usual and in Stiles opinion that was the factor that determined Derek´s choice.

The werewolf hurried to take the girl in his arms and hugged her, burying his nose in her messy hair,  _ scenting. _

“Is Stiles making you hurt again daddy? Because the Sheriff promised to scowl at him if he misbehaved.”

Derek looked at him from behind Arlen´s curls and Stiles didn’t know how to read him.

“This time is my fault,” he looked back at the girl. “Now, why don´t you go watch TV while Stiles and I talk?”

“Ok.”

Derek helped her to take the breakfast to the coffee table in the living room before coming back to the kitchen.

Stiles braced for whatever was coming, leaning against the counter, schooling his features to try his best to not show his feeling.

“So, I´m guessing you spent the night trying to not blow up?”

Derek nodded seriously.

Stiles missed his smile.

They stayed silent listening to the TV.

“I remember…” Derek started to talk.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek's POV

Derek was the first one to talk.

“Hecate is a deity that granted immortality to a woman that has been reincarnated ever since ancient Greece.” Stiles looked back at where Arlen was watching TV.

“But she doesn’t remember all of her prior lives?” He had arrived to the truth faster than Derek and Braeden had a few months before, but that was Stiles, smart, clever, amazing…

Derek shook his head and kept talking. “She can turn out to be good or bad depending on her life choices. The goddess did this so she could find the person another god, Ares, cursed her not to find.” He stood still across from Stiles. “That´s what we found out after Braeden was hired to find this immortal. In every life this child has a guardian. Braeden and I found them when they were being attacked. We saved them both but the woman was in really bad shape and Arlen was passed out.”

Derek tried to concentrate on his story and not the way Stiles smelled. It was weird how the young man standing in front of him was the embodiment of everything he seemed to need and crave and yet it never occurred to Derek before he lost his memory.

“The goddess showed up, saved the woman and rewarded her by letting her go without memories.”

At that, Stiles couldn't hold his tongue anymore.

“Wait, what? You met her? You met a goddess? Did she have a human form? How-?”

Derek could see Stiles mind working a mile per second trying to wrap his head around it, probably making a list of all the things he wanted to know about that encounter and at the same time he saw the human struggled with wanting to know the rest of the story.

“I'm sorry, I'll shut up now, you can continue.”

“She asked me to replace the guardian.” At those words Stiles face darkened. Derek recognized the guilt and tried to explain himself better. The last thing he wanted was to make Stiles regret going to New York to bring him back. “I can´t explain it Stiles, but the way she asked? It didn´t gave me any indications I could say no and…” Derek sighed, if he wanted Stiles to understand he needed to be honest. “I was tempted by her offer of a happy ending,” he gritted his teeth in shame.

“A happy ending?” Stiles swallowed hard, her voice full of emotion.

“She said that I was going to be able to let the pain go. I… I said yes and begged her to let Braeden free. I couldn't bear to have her being forced to be someone she wasn´t. That was my only condition. Not to force anyone to be with me and that's how I ended up having my dream job and a lovely daughter.”

“And I took that away from you,” Stiles whispered. Shoulders hunched, hands grasping the counter with so much strength his knuckles were white.

“No Stiles-“

“I am so sorry Derek,” the human looked at him with wet eyes and a pained expression. “I was selfish and stupid and now…” He barked a humorless laugh. “I told you you´d hate me.”

Derek couldn't let that happen. He had been a coward taking the easy road the goddess had offered. Forgetting who he was felt like a treason to his family and heritage. He was in some parts grateful to have recovered his identity, his true self because in his “normal” life he felt the emptiness without knowing the cause. A hole in his heart that started to fill the moment he met Stiles again.

He took a deep breath and decided to stop playing safe. Derek stepped into Stiles personal space and breathed him in.

“One day after work I was making time before having to pick up Arlen from kindergarten when this red hoodie caught my eye… red has always been my favorite color. But this time the person wearing it was even better than red. He was beautiful and his eyes… there was something about him that pulled me closer, like gravity.” Stiles dared to look at him again, disbelief written in the crease between his eyebrows. “I didn't remember you but I wanted to. It felt as if some invisible force compelled me in your direction. And so I hoped.”

Stiles mouth opened but no sound came out, his bottom lip teasing Derek to lean in and bite… but he needed to use his words now.

“While I lived that normal life I always felt something was missing, a nameless hollow feeling in my chest but the day I talked to you in that cafe it felt like a promise was being made, that soon, that empty space was going to be filled. And now,” Derek gently reached out and caressed Stiles cheek, “it is.”

Stiles leaned against his palm closing his eyes, a little sighed of relief escaping him and Derek wanted to never make Stiles worry again.

_ Use your words. All of them. _

“I never hated you. I can say that now.” He inhaled and forced his mouth to open. “I never hated you. Since the day I met you Stiles you have been a constant in my life. You were surprisingly smart for a human helping Scott to embrace a life that was strange for him  _ and _ you, you were… no.” He shook his head with a tiny smile pulling at his lips when Stiles´ heart stuttered at his words. “You are loyal to a fault and that only made me realize just how much I envied Scott for having you. I never understood or tried to question why I kept worrying about your safety, about your opinion of me. Why it bothered me if you thought I was a monster or not? I remember now how many times I thought, ‘this is it, I’m going to die’ and out of nowhere there you were saving me.” Stiles hands fisted at Derek´s shirt, his eyes wide open as if this wasn´t real, as if Derek was able to lie to him now. “You, Stiles… you scared me more often than not because I couldn´t want. I didn’t deserve to have someone like you, not even desire you. I kept myself away and pushed hard to not think about it. But you saw what happened the moment I laid eyes on you again without my memories to kept me from knowing I wasn't worthy of your company.”

“Derek…” Stiles shook his head just slightly, his voice breathy.

Derek pressed his thumb against Stiles bottom lip and traced the shape of it softly, reveling in the increasing smell of arousal coming from Stiles in warm waves.

“Once I found you again I couldn´t let you go. It didn’t make sense and I didn´t care that you were barely eighteen. Around you I was honest. I wondered what was wrong with me, more than once. But you stayed. You went out with me, met Arlen and were great with her too and I felt that pull towards you constantly…”

Stiles pushed Derek away, it was weak but the werewolf reacted, instantly courteous. He could never force himself upon Stiles.

“It was the spell or whatever Hecate did. Don´t you see?” Stiles seemed angry now. “I felt it too, a pull in the pit of my stomach that was only satisfied when we were together. It wasn´t us. It must have been some weird collateral reaction.”

Derek winced. “So you don’t feel it anymore?” Stiles stopped tugging at his hair to look at him, startled. “Now that I have my memories back, if it really was just a side effect then you shouldn´t feel it anymore.”

Derek stepped back putting as much space between them as possible. He had been so wrong thinking Stiles could love him.

“I never thought… I mean.” He apologized as he felt his heart breaking. “I´m sorry. I should have realized you would never have those kinds of feeling towards-“

But suddenly Stiles was plastered against him, long limbs and clumsy. Derek´s body reacted again letting the tension slip away in an instant amazed at the influence this person had on him.

“No.” Stiles voice was tremulous against his ear. “I still feel it. I´m sorry.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and brought him closer. “I love you Stiles” He surprised himself saying “So much. I thought I´ll never feel like this again, that I´ll never be able to or find someone to risk myself like this but you…” He pulled away enough to see the young man´s face. “You are worth so much more than I can offer”

Stiles heart stutter again before smashing his lips against Derek´s.

The kiss was all Stiles, anxious but thorough, clumsy and yet incredibly perfect. Derek groaned happily to finally feel those sinful lips against his. They were so engrossed in the moment that when the Sheriff cleared his throat from the kitchen´s door they were both startled in surprise but neither of them released the other.

“Good morning dad,” Stiles squealed.

They were leaning against each other breathing heavily.

“Good morning son. Derek.”

Derek felt embarrassed but at the same time he couldn´t let go of Stiles.

“Good morning Sheriff.”

The man tried to hide a smile before walking to the counter to pour a cup of coffee.

“I hope we can have a talk soon about this,” he pointed towards them. “But for now I promised Arlen to give her a ride around town and go visit Lydia. For some reason she says it’s vital for her plans to get to know her.”

Stiles gulped and Derek knew what he was thinking. Lydia was going to spoiled his daughter and if Derek ever seemed sad because of Stiles… he´d need to talk to Arlen and explain to her how relationships work.

Arlen came in running, her shoes already laced and excitement lighting up her face. God Derek loved her so much… for all the times he thought he'd never be able to find a partner he never considered having a child because he was so screwed up. But having Arlen was the most easy and scary thing ever.

“Daddy! Daddy! You don´t mind me going, do you?” She used the power of her cuteness, making it impossible for him to say no.

He sighed and rested his chin over Stiles’ shoulder.

“Promise me you’re going to behave.”

“Yay!!!” She jumped up and down a few times before running to the door. Then came back and made Derek kneel so she could kiss him. “I love you daddy.”

“I love you, too.” Derek's voice was full of emotion because it was true. He loved this little human with all his strength. She was pack, she was his, no matter the lack of blood bond.

She tugged at Stiles sleeve making him kneel too. “I´m trusting you to take good care of him. Do you promise to look out for him?” She asked, all serious business.

Stiles smiled sweetly.

“I promise.”

She tiptoed and kissed one of Stiles cheeks. “We are ready to go grandpa!”

John almost choked on his coffee and Stiles heart stuttered again. Derek saw his cheeks flush red and felt his own chest burst with a warm feeling.

John let Arlen take his hand and guide him to the door. He looked back at them and Derek saw fondness on his eyes.

“Be safe.” The Sheriff gave him a pointed look.

“Dad.” Stiles groaned next to him.

Once the door closed, Derek realized that this was what he wanted. His life in New York had been good, comfortable and a learning experience, but he couldn't return to that life anymore. He didn't want to either.

Now that he knew Arlen would be safe and surrounded by strong arm men and women under the orders of John all he cared about was Stiles.

Smelling Stiles. Scenting Stiles. Forever or even longer.

Derek turned to the human leaning against his side and traced his nose along the white moles-pattern soft skin of his neck.

He had a problem.

Stiles´ scent was captivating him in a way that hinted to Derek he could never have enough of it.

Luckily Stiles seemed pleased about it. Derek could sense it. He could smell Stiles anxiety, hesitation, doubt, and also Stiles excitement, contentment and arousal….

Derek was so in love and he could see their future together as clear as water. They were going to fight for it, struggle, and with Derek´s luck, suffer a lot but they would be happy.

A pack.

A family.

He just knew it and told Stiles as much.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles POV

_ Fuck the whole world and its rules! _ Stiles thought when he finally kissed Derek.

He was going to take this chance. No matter the age difference, the fact that Derek Hale was a guy with much more baggage than him -which was saying something. Arlen was an extra factor he never consider but, and that was the thing with Stiles life; he had never considered being friends with a werewolf, belonging to a pack of supernatural creatures, being shot at by humans called hunters since his sweet sixteen, being possessed by a Japanese demon fox, losing more than one friend, killing someone, being a ritualistic sacrifice, or being attacked by a humanoid poisonous lizard, and the list kept going on and on. Stiles was young, yes. But he lived a life where you could lose the things you love the most in a blink of an eye or die any given day.

So yeah… he was going to have to talk to his dad about this but if someone knew you had to take every shot at being with the person you loved no matter what that was his dad. Married young to the love of his life and losing her way too early.

_ He´ll understand. _ He smiled once Derek and him were left alone.

The werewolf moved behind him and buried his nose in the nape of his neck, sniffing. Stiles giggled a very manly giggle and let the wolf guide them to the couch.

That´s how Stiles ended up sitting on top of Derek's lap with his neck bared in submission and enjoying the kisses and nosing.

“As much as I love to ignore problems with the unfounded hope that they'll disappear,” he said squirming around on Derek's lap until he could see the man´s face, “I think we should use our mouths right now for boring stuff, like talking, and then for more fun things, like kissing and sucking.” He winked.

Derek´s chest rumbled. He took a deep breath and focused on Stiles eyes instead of his lips.

“You’re right,” a strong feminine voice said.

Derek and Stiles were on their feet in a heartbeat.

The woman was beautiful. Her black eyes sparkled like the deep dark universe, her long hair moved in silent waves, her olive skin seemed to glow, and she wore a long dress and a lot of jewelry.

Derek took a step in front of Stiles. “Hecate,” the wolf said, lowering his head in submission.

If Derek showed that kind of reverence then she was stronger than Stiles could imagine.

“I´m not used to people returning my gifts.” She looked a little upset.

“I am not-”

“Please wolf, I am the cause of your existence,” she hissed and outside thunder roared. Stiles was ready to run but knew it wouldn't make any difference. “I thought who better than me to know what you wanted and look where we are now. In this cursed place. This beacon for violent creatures where you are doomed to suffer.”

“Wow, wow,” Stiles mouth moved on its own. “Ok, let’s rewind a little bit. You are the cause of  _ his _ existence? Or the entirety of werewolves´ existence?”

The goddess moved her gaze to Stiles for the first time and just stared. The stars in her eyes moving and Stiles understood why Derek was unable to reject her offer before.

She returned to Derek after a while. “This is what you want?” A little skeptical for Stiles´ taste.

Derek tensed but didn´t step back. “Arlen will be safer with me knowing and surrounded by a pack I can trust my life with.”

“Ares won´t stop,” she reminded them. “If you stay in one place it will be easier for him to find you.”

“We'll fight to the death to protect them,” Stiles assured her.

The goddess considered them a moment longer and then sighed.

“You do have one of my children in your pack and I did after all offer you a happy ending. If you believe this is it then I can´t argue. See you soon guardian.”

And just like that she was gone.

Stiles knees were weak; he fell back to the couch breathing heavily.

“That was something.”

Derek sat next to him and grabbed his hand. “Yeah.”

Stiles didn’t know who started but soon both of them were laughing out loud.

A freaking goddess had been in his house.

“God, what is our life?” He said with an astonished smile.

Derek looked at him, bright smile plastered in his face. “It´s ours,” his features slowly changing from amusement to fondness.

Stiles kissed him because he could. He could kiss Derek now whenever he wanted, for as long as he wanted.

Wasn´t this the perfect happy ending for them?

“You are my happy ending,” He murmured against Derek's lips because he was a sap.

“No.” Derek shook his head rubbing his stubble against stiles’ jaw. “You and me, this is not an ending. It´s a beginning.”

Stiles wanted to explain that actually Derek was wrong as usual, this was  _ it  _ for Stiles. The two of them with Arlen and his dad. This was it. All that he ever wanted and would ever need.

But he just nodded and kept kissing Derek because they had time to argue later. They had time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.... *Adele´s song is playing on the background*
> 
> I really hope you like the story, and again this wouldn´t be possible without my beta <3 Thank you!  
> And to you reader that took the time to give this story a chance: THANK YOU
> 
>  
> 
> Spread the Sterek love <3

**Author's Note:**

> There is 4 chapters. I 'll update soon!!


End file.
